Born from the Flames, Rise from the Ashes
by Midnight-Dragon-Fire
Summary: Harry Potter thought his life's work was done with Voldemort's death. But between arriving in a new dimension, with two clingy Phoenixes, and creating a school unlike anything seen before, he may just be able to save thousands of lives and have fun while he's at it. That is... if he can get over that fact that his counterpart is a girl. Neville BWL, Fem!Harry, Dumbledore!Bashing.
1. Going, Going, Gone

**Going, Going, Gone**

Harry Potter stood in front of his desk at Potter Manor and looked at the many scattered notebooks around him. Currently he was double checking his Runic Equations and charms to make sure that this would work properly. You see Harry was attempting something very foolish, yet if it worked the possibilities would be amazing. He already had plans for everything he wanted to accomplish, for you see Harry Potter the Savior-Who-Conquered was attempting to travel back in time to a separate dimension. Life after the war had finally ended was almost meaningless. The numerous deaths caused by the manipulative bastard that was Albus Dumbledore and the rampant discrimination against all creatures were sickening. Harry had later found out that Dumbledore had deliberately not had him trained to avoid him becoming too powerful for dumbles to manipulate and control. Dumbledore had sabotaged to entire British community just so that he would be the only one people would look to for guidance. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville had been horrified by just how far he had gone to stay in power. Harry's lack of formal training had led to the deaths of everyone he cared for, well now it was time to change that. After 20 years of research he was finally ready.

Harry apparated to Diagon Alley and threw on a quick glamour to avoid being mobbed. He made his way to Gringotts and walked up to a teller.

"I would like to speak to Ragnok please, tell him Lord Potter wishes to see him." He said sure to keep his voice quiet and calm. The teller nodded and left his stand, as he did so Harry moved out of the way and to the side so as to let the Goblins continue the rest of the business without him being in the way. It was ten minutes later that the Goblin teller returned and motioned for him to follow. Harry followed without a word and as the goblin left him at the golden doors he bowed to the goblin in thanks. After the teller had left after returning the bow Harry opened the doors and smiled at the goblin on the throne. Ragnok was the Goblin King and also a very good friend of Harry's.

"Hello Harry, what brings you here today?' Ragnok asked and Harry could hear the curiosity in his voice.

Smirking Harry continued "Well not many people know this but I have been working on a project in secret for the last 20 years. You see the ministry will never change; it seems that no matter what I try Magical Creatures and Beings will always be discriminated against. So I have found a way to transport myself back in time to another dimension, where the discrimination will not be so ingrained in society just yet." Harry could not hide his grin as he saw the shocked look on the Goblin Kings face. An excited look overcame Ragnok's face as well.

"Why another Dimension? Also, how would you stop the discrimination without destroying the ministry?" Ragnok asked rapidly.

"The reason for going to another dimension is to avoid a paradox. If I were to only go backwards on the timeline I may stop myself from coming back at all, thus causing said paradox. However if I go backwards then sideways, I won't need to worry about a paradox because the timeline will split so to speak. Also because of the Phoenix Blood I carry because of Fawkes (said Phoenix had saved Harry's life when he was twelve after the basilisk venom had gone too far to stop, so the Phoenix had ignited itself into a burning day, carrying Harry along with it. It basically made Harry half human, half phoenix. Unfortunately this would also make it so that harry would live till he decided to end his own cycle.) I won't need to worry about going back a little too far. As to how to lessen and eventually get rid of the discrimination, simple I am going to start a school." Harry elaborated.

"How would starting a school stop the discrimination?" Ragnok asked puzzled.

"Simple, it is going to be a school that accepts all students, no matter what their species is. Also it is going to teach everything Dumbledore got rid of and more. He is going to be furious; I can't wait to see what he tries to do." Harry said laughing. Ragnok joined him a second later as he pictured how furious Dumbledore would be when his plans failed.

"So what I need is my money I'm going to have to take is with me in order to get the school going." Ragnok nodded and called in one of his soldiers. "Take Lord Potter down to his Vaults he is going to empty them." He commanded with a nod the soldier motioned for Harry to follow him. Harry had six vaults to empty; Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Potter, Black and Gryffindor were house that Harry had blood inherited; Ravenclaw was given to him after Hermione died, Hufflepuff after Neville's death and Slytherin as conquest after killing Tom Riddle. It took Harry four hours to empty the vaults; Money was in one mokeskin bag, objects in another. Harry was anxious to leave but there were a few more things to take care of first; He had to change his appearance and name, as well as figure out just where he wanted the school.

Ragnok was waiting for him when Harry returned.

"Alright Lord Potter first thing I am sure your aware of is that your name must be changed. Second we need to figure out an iron clad background for you and figure out where to build your school. Second you will need to change your appearance as well, so it can be blood anchored to your new identity." Harry and Ragnok tossed names around for a few minutes until they settled on Hadrian Angelus Asher, Pureblood born in France but raised all around the world. His parents would be Jasper Seraph Asher Pureblood from Greece and Adalynn Veritas Asher née Morgaine, Pureblood from Spain. Harry now Hadrian thought for a few minutes as to how he wanted to look. He changed his hair so that it hung down to his waist in long straight stands, before changing the color to a deep blue. He left his eyes the same piercing Avada Kedavra green but made it so that they had a light upwards tilt. He lightened his skin until it was a pale cream tone and made his height six foot even with a lithe build. His fingers were the long pianist kind of fingers, which combined with the rest of his new appearance made him almost other-worldly. He turned and gave Ragnok a soft smile and got an approving nod in return. Hadrian then preformed to Blood Right ceremony officially and magically changing his name, lineage and appearance, without the disadvantage of having to ever reapply a glamour charm. The biggest problem he had was figuring out where he wanted to build his school. It had to be in an area where Dumbledore had no jurisdiction, same with the ministry for magic.

After an hour or so of looking at the treaties and large areas they finally decided on northern New Zealand which was heavily forested and the trees that grew there were mallyrn's which were massive as they could reach up to 1500 feet in the air with another 300 feet were smaller boughs, the trees were 120-200 feet across at the base. And Hadrian decided to set up the school in the tree branches; it would most definitely make the school unique. As for the cost well the land itself would cost Hadrian 1.5 million gallons, Hadrian would build the school himself, he did after all have enough time, as for the warding Hadrian would do that himself as he went. Supplies would be about 500,000 gallons and the staff payroll equal to that. All together the price would be 2.5 million gallons, half of the money that Hadrian had pulled from the Black vault. With the technicalities decided Ragnok sealed the information in a box that would only open when the other goblin king unlocked it. It also contained a letter written by Ragnok to his counterpart, to smooth things along. With a fond goodbye Hadrian Asher left Gringotts and headed back to Potter Manor to set up the ritual circle. After he set up the ritual circle he emptied the manor of all books as he had already done to the other manors. He was about to activate the circle when a flash of white and gold fire interrupted him. He smiled upon seeing Fawkes and Hedwig. Fawkes was a fire phoenix and Hedwig an Ice Phoenix and boy had that been a surprise.

 _Harry-Mage what are you doing? You can't possibly leave without us!_ Hedwig screeched, Hadrian sighed sometimes it was more trouble than it was worth being able to speak to phoenix's.

 _I don't wish to rip you from your lives here. I am the one that is unsatisfied and infuriated with the way my life turned out. I don't want to drag you into my problems. I am going to a new world where who knows what will happen._ Hadrian told them, Hadrian loved his familiar he really did but he did not want to be the cause of her death or Fawkes.

 _Then it is a good thing our choice is to go with you hatchling, I will not leave you to watch eternity alone until you find your mate. This world or a different one makes no difference to me as I will always go with you._ Fawkes tone made it clear he would not be taking no for an answer. Hadrian sighed but nodded resigned at having the two phoenixes' accompany him. He couldn't help but smile softly at the slight feeling of gratitude towards them. With a phoenix on either shoulder he activated the runes and with a flash of light and magic Harry James Potter-Black vanished, leaving no trace of his presence behind.


	2. Building a School

**Building a School**

With a grunt Hadrian slammed into the ground and two indignant shrieks followed as the phoenixes fell from his shoulders. Hadrian lay on the ground just trying to focus on breathing and making the world stop spinning. After who knows how long Hadrian finally found the strength to sit up and examine his surroundings. He was in a wide grassy meadow with two phoenix standing next to him. Both of them were fine besides being irritated by the rough landing. Hadrian stood and, brushing some stray dirt and grass from his clothes, smiled and took a deep breath relishing in the magic that was saturating the air. As Dumbledore had continued with his schemes the old man had not even realized that he was killing magic. As he had applied more and more restrictions magic had started to fade from the environment. It left all magical creatures in trouble as they relied on the free flowing magic and as it vanished so did they. It was just one of the many tragedies Dumbledore was responsible for.

As Fawkes and Hedwig alighted on his shoulders Hadrian gave a happy grin and apparated to Diagon alley. He placed a mild notice-me-not on the two phoenixes and gave them a smile as they took off to explore. He walked to the alley and grinned seeing the many different kinds of shops and stalls as people made their way through the alley. It wasn't very busy as it looked to only be around 10 in the morning. As he made his way towards the white marble building of Gringotts, he stopped and bought a daily prophet and gave a slight gulp at the date.

 **DAILY PROPHET**

 **22 May 1765**

 **JOHNATHAN STARRBORNE ELECTED FOR MINISTER FOR MAGIC**

 _Yesterday afternoon Lord Johnathan Starrborne was elected for the Minister for Magic. At 45 years old he is Married to Amelia Starrborne née Black, with three children; Sirius Starrborne 9, Aires Starrborne 7 and Andromeda Starrborne 6. Minister Starrborne promises to strengthen the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and to continue to strive towards separating our world from the mundanes. For more see pages 3-5._

Underneath was a picture of a rather plain looking man with sort black hair and grey eyes. Quite honestly as he really wasn't planning on living in England he wasn't all that concerned with who the minister was. With a shrug he continued on his way to Gringotts. As he approached an open teller he pulled out the box Ragnok had given him and handed it over. As he was an unknown he couldn't simply ask for a meeting with the Goblin King however the box would quickly make its way to the king in a matter of minutes and after that he would play it by ear it should however get him a meeting with the king at least. About an hour later a goblin returned and motioned for Hadrian to follow. Hadrian did so quietly and calmly so that they did not see him as a threat. As he was escorted into the throne room he could see that the goblin king was not Ragnok which honestly was not that surprising. The king had Hadrian's box on the table beside him with the letter from Ragnok in his hand.

"Hadrian Angelus Asher or shall I say Harry James Potter? Your purpose here is interesting and fear not you will have our aid, my counterpart had made it clear how beneficial that would be for the both of us. The land that you seek for your school is available for purchase. Do you wish to continue that transaction?" Hadrian had to keep himself from jumping up and down in joy that all the sweat, tears and blood shed for this project were paying off.

"Absolutely, I have a Mokeskin bag here with all my money in it I would like to create a vault now so that you may receive payment for the land promptly." The Goblin King nodded and motioned towards another goblin standing to the side.

"Riptongue, will guide you to your new vault, did you want a single vault or more than one?" He was asked.

"I would like for two vaults to be created, one for the new school and a personal vault." Hadrian stated. Another nod and he left the room following Riptongue down the hall to the carts

"Thank you very much for guiding me Riptongue your aid is appreciated when this is done please take ten gallons for you service." Hadrian saw a shocked look come over the goblins face. Hadrian knew it was because very few people ever took the time to learn goblin customs or traditions. But Hadrian genuinely liked the goblin people, when others had lied to him or mislead him they always told him the truth, trusting that if he was old enough to ask about something then he was old enough to learn the truth. Hadrian was led to a vault deep in the business section where very few ever went that had large doors that stood 25 feet tall and 15 feet across and had a blank face plate on them. Hadrian decided to make this the school vault and after approval from Riptongue placed his hand on the door and imagined his schools name and crest. He felt the magic in the door flair as the metal under his hands began to bubble and change. When harry opened his eyes he couldn't help but grin.

The door was a glowing icy silver color, and the school crest had two ebony black night fury's, poised to strike on either side of a deep grey shield with a phoenix in flight on it was made from half water and half fire. Underneath the shield and dragons was crimson banner with gold lettering stating Phoenix Academy of Magical Arts. With a grin the doors opened and harry dumped the bag meant for the school in the vault and watched the gallons, sickles and nuts pour onto the floor. It took half an hour to empty the bag and Hadrian spent ten minutes organizing the money into groups neatly. He pulled ten gallons out of one stack and handed it to the stunned goblin waiting outside of the doors. After Riptongue recovered they moved father down to the personal vaults and Hadrian repeated the process but it took an hour instead of a half hour. He organized the money and books as well as the portraits that were in stasis, weapons, furniture, jewels and family heirlooms. The vault door was a night fury with its wings encompassing a golden shield that had a deep green staff, crimson sword and a bronze book. It was his hidden tribute to the founders the golden shield supporting the rest and holding them together, Hufflepuff. The deep green staff emphasized the magical protection and drive of Slytherin. The Crimson Blade represented Gryffindor and the drive to protect the innocents and bring justice to those who harm. Finally, the bronze book showed Ravenclaw and the intensity to learn from the world to help the world. Underneath was a black plate with the name Asher on it.

Hadrian may not be able to take the same name here but he could still honor his ancestors. The ride back up to the top was silent but for the whistling of the wind. After they arrived back at the throne room Hadrian and the Goblin King whom he now knew was called Fireblade, filled out the paper work for the Phoenix Academy of Magical Arts. The land for the school was about 20,000 miles across in the northern end of New Zealand, the reason Hadrian wanted such a large area of land was so that the northern half could become an animal/creature sanctuary. The school would be on the other side of the bay in the mallyrn's trees. After Hadrian authorized the amount for the land taken out of his account he filled out his personal information for the goblins, such as his full name; Hadrian Angelus Asher born July 31st 1744 in France, basically everything he and Ragnok had decided. He was going to build the school himself since he didn't want anything to damage the trees. A few more papers signed and after calling back Hedwig and Fawkes they were off to New Zealand.


	3. You've Got Mail

**Time skip 226 years to June 30** **th** **1991**

Hadrian Angelus Asher sat in his office in the Mallorn tree next to the Dining Hall which ran through the boughs of the highest Mallorn tree that made it easy for students to find. The school was a beautiful place with graceful sweeping arches, with graceful and strong bridges binding the gap between the trees. The longer the bridges were in place the more the trees grew around them until it seemed as though the bridge had become part of the tree. The green and silver leaves which turned gold in spring were a beautiful backdrop. All the students and teachers loved Phoenix Academy. Students found surprising joy in running from Talan to Talan for the classes. Hadrian had out done himself in the creation of the academy. It was widely known as being the number one safest place in the world hands down thanks to the wards that Hadrian had layered in; see wards grew in strength the longer they exist and many if not all of the wards Hadrian made would not be discovered for another oh 100 years or so, as you can imagine the wards have grown to unbelievable strength since their creations to the point that even if Hadrian wanted to he could not bring them down, for the trees themselves had adapted to the magic and changed it even further until it became something more entirely. Not even Hadrian knew the full scope of the wards surround this sanctuary now.

Also it was widely known as being the number one school to attend but it was by invitation only not matter what your species was and if you had any prejudice towards creatures you would not be given an invitation. The creature sanctuary had taken off as well, with all kinds of races and creatures that many believed to be extinct lived happily in the Golden Wood; from Snidgets to Night Fury's nothing was denied a home within. However as Hadrian looked at the invite list for the coming year he could not help the trickle of excitement that filled him, it was finally time. History had played itself differently than before with Neville Longbottom becoming the Boy Who Lived, the child lived with his father and grandmother who had been at an order meeting at the time of the attack. Alice it seemed had taken the place of Lily and sacrificed herself for her infant son. After Tom Riddle's supposed death Frank Longbottom broke ties with Dumbledore as the man tried repeatedly to worm his way into the lives of the Longbottom's. The Potter family did the same as they did not want their daughter Ivanna to fall into Dumbledore's hands, and boy had that been a surprise when he realized his counterpart was a red headed, green eyed girl. Sirius and Remus had done the same as their friends with their adopted child Orion, although according to both Hedwig and Fawkes everyone was worried over how to keep their children from Dumbledore's hands. Well lucky them, Phoenix academy had a solution; with a flick of his wrist 18 envelopes were stamped and with a brief flare from his Phoenix half eighteen Phoenixes flashed in grabbed an enveloped and with another flare of fire, wind, ice and shadow vanished from his office.

Potter Home June 29th 7:00 pm United Kingdom.

"James we have to do something I loved Hogwarts don't get me wrong but I cannot send Neville, your Ivanna and Remus and Sirius's Orion would be in just as much trouble. What the bloody hell do we do?" Frank ranted as he paced in front of the fire place with James, Lily, Remus and Sirius watching him.

"While there are other schools none but a few can stand up to Dumbledore as well as protect them when Tom rises again. Also those are invitation only and are so hard to get into it would never work." Lily said despondently as they all knew Voldemort was not dead just banished. They were quiet for a few more moments when a flash of Fire, Ice and Shadow erupted in front of them before fading to show three phoenixes hovering in front of them, each with and envelope in their beak. They all stared somewhat stupidly before Frank slowly walked forward and the Fire Phoenix gently flapped forward and gave Frank the Envelope. It was a Silver white color with an odd crest as a seal. Once frank got a clear look at the crest his face paled then brightened with such ecstatic joy that the others were surprised.

"Frank what is it?" Lily asked curiously. Frank laughed happily with such relief that the others were worried. The Shadow Phoenix flapped forward and offered its envelope to Sirius which he took after a moment of hesitation, as the Ice Phoenix did the same for James, before all three phoenixes rested at different points though out the room. There was a moment of group shock before cheers and hollers erupted from the room as five people laughed in relief for finally knowing how to keep their children safe. The group was loud enough that said children heard them outside and came running in, surprised by the parents actions. After several hugs the group finally settled down to explain things to their bewildered children.

All the adults stood and motioned for the children to sit as Remus cleared his throat to speak.

"Alright Ivanna, Neville and Orion I know you must be pretty confused so let me explain…" Remus briefed the children on their parent's worries about Dumbledore and Tom.

"As you can see the situation was extremely bleak however how much do you know about the other schools, the top five please?" Remus asked and it was Orion that answered.

"Well in fifth is Alexandria School of magic in Egypt but they'll only teach a few classes geared more toward curses and warding.

Fourth is Salem School for Witchcraft in Massachusetts United States they only teach girls however but their curriculum still put out very well educated people, although the graduation rate is a little low." Orion stopped here and Ivanna continued where he left off.

"Third if Ice Break Juncture of Magic in Greenland, they accept a fairly large broad group but they start education at 4 and lean more towards creatures than anything.

Second is Siren School of Magic is Japan And they focus on business more than anything.

First place easily goes to Phoenix Academy of Magical Arts of which no one knows where they are actually located, in order to protect the school. It is hands down the safest place in the world and has top of the line classes in every area, they accept any race and are very selective of who they choose, although no one is sure how candidates are chosen."

As the recitation ended the parents smiled and motioned Frank forward. Frank smiled at the puzzled look on his sons face and handed him the envelope which was actually addressed to him. The envelope was an icy silver color, and the school's crest had two ebony black night fury's, poised to strike on either side of a deep grey shield with a phoenix in flight on it was made from half water and half fire. Underneath the shield and dragons was crimson banner with gold lettering stating Phoenix Academy of Magical Arts which caused Neville's eyes to widen to extreme proportions.

Neville gently broke the seal and pulled out the letter within. He set the envelope aside and opened the letter carefully to the excited eyes of his closest friends and family. Taking a deep breath he read it aloud as he went.

 **Dear Mr. Neville Longbottom Heir Apparent of House Longbottom,**

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as a candidate for the Phoenix Academy of Magical Arts. Our school is made for those who wish to learn and better both themselves and the world around them. We accept all students creature or otherwise, so make sure you are respectful to the other students. Our term begins August 15**_ _ **t h**_ _ **for first years, (will be explained) and August 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **for second year and up and ends June 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **. Schooling lasts a minimum of 7 years to 15 years maximum for those who wish to pursue mastery with a professor. Should you accept or decline this Invitation, Please inform the Phoenix which delivered this message they will then inform the staff and we will send someone to help you gather your supplies.**_

 _ **Sincerely Yours**_

 _ **Hadrian Angelus Asher**_

 _ **Headmaster of Phoenix Academy of Magical Arts**_

The other letters were the same but for changes in the names. As they each looked at their parents, excitedly asking if they could go, and were reassured that yes they could go. As the acceptances were given to the phoenixes, each flashed from the room and were gone for ten minutes before returning each with a packet in their claws.

Frank grabbed Neville's package as Lily did the same for Ivanna and Remus for Orion. They moved into the dining room and the three phoenixes followed them and each claimed a different spot in the room.

Neville POV

Neville watched with excitement as his dad opened the envelope containing information for his new school. This was way beyond cool and looking at his friends he could see they agreed. There was quite a lot of information and they each paused so that they could read the profile together. Ivanna cleared her throat and read the first paragraph under the schools crest.

 _ **Phoenix Academy of Magical Arts welcomes you as a student. Our school was founded in 1765 by the current head master Hadrian Angelus Asher. It is located in New Zealand under wards that have become strong enough that they have turned sentient and melded with the trees themselves. Phoenix academy offers a wide range of classes. School runs Monday through Saturday with Sunday marked as a free day. There is no attendance record as we trust the student to have enough drive to make it to their classes without supervision. Attacking another student unprovoked will be cause for detention, suspension up to and including having the aggressor be expelled depending on the severity of the incident. We take our student safety very seriously, and the entire forest is self-aware and will report any incidents to the staff.**_

They were all shocked by the fact that the person who founded the school was still alive and working as head master. They were also impressed by how far the staff will go to protect their students, although the class schedule was a little daunting with it going six days a week. Here Orion continued with the next paragraph, which had them gaping at the amount of classes one could take.

 _ **Classes offered here at Phoenix Academy are as follows;**_

 _ **Transfiguration- taught by Perenelle Flamel, Classification: Human**_

 _ **Charms- taught by Alexander Hywell, Classification: Fey**_

 _ **Potions- taught by Emmaline Verace, Classification: Elf**_

 _ **Combat- taught by Johnathan Evearstarr, Classification: Werewolf**_

 _ **Battle Magic- taught by Joseph Cambell, Classification: Weretiger**_

 _ **Runes- taught by Alice Noir, Classification: Druid**_

 _ **Arithmancy- taught by Susan Cartwright, Classification: Human**_

 _ **Blood Magic- taught by Samuel Darkov, Classification: Vampire**_

 _ **Divination- taught by Laevenir, Classification: Centaur**_

 _ **Creatures- taught by Seraph Lunaris, Classification: Elf**_

 _ **Alchemy- taught by Nicholas Flamel, Classification: Human**_

 _ **Death Magic- taught by Jackson Overland, Classification: Vampire**_

 _ **Soul Magic- taught by Corriandar Sevell, Classification: Fey**_

 _ **Elemental Magic- taught by Rosaline Vorece, Classification: Nymph**_

 _ **Forging- taught by Battleaxe, Classification: Goblin**_

 _ **Languages- taught by Samuelanar Vorten, Classification: Human/Fey**_

 _ **Music- taught by Adaline Novent, Classification: Elf**_

 _ **Flying- taught by Brom Stresson, Classification: Druid**_

 _ **History- taught by Carlisle Soven, Classification: Vampire**_

 _ **Healing- taught by Henri LeBau, Classification: Fey**_

 _ **Mind Magic- taught by Tenmaru Kenshin, Classification: Human**_

 _ **Chemistry- taught by Jon Powell, Classification: Human**_

 _ **Business- taught by Riptongue, Classification: Goblin**_

 _ **Household Magic- taught by Amy Wheatherspoon, Classification: Fey**_

 _ **Magical Theory- taught by Manuel Zandar, Classification: Human**_

 _ **Warding- taught by Astrid Meran, Classification: Druid**_

 _ **Defense against the Dark Arts- taught by Amanda Cour, Classification: Fey**_

 _ **Dark Arts- taught by Gunther Shultz, Classification: Vampire**_

 _ **Astronomy- taught by Rein, Classification: Centaur**_

 _ **Herbology- taught by Jamie Allens, Classification: Human**_

"So what classes do we want to take?" Ivanna asked shock clear in her voice as she tried to comprehend the amount of classes she could take. Thankfully Orion looked at the third page and brought our attention to it.

 _ **Year One Mandatory Classes are as Follows;**_

 _ **Transfiguration 1**_

 _ **Charms 1**_

 _ **Potions 1**_

 _ **Magical Theory 1**_

 _ **Creatures 1**_

 _ **History 1**_

 _ **Mind Magic 1**_

 _ **Combat 1**_

 _ **Please be aware that a student must take a minimum of three electives and a maximum of four. Please choose wisely as some classes may require previous education before being allowed entrance into said class. For Information on those classes please see the following page.**_

 _ **Blood Magic Pre-Requisites:**_

 _ **Runes 3**_

 _ **Elemental Magic 2**_

 _ **Language 2**_

 _ **Death Magic Pre-Requisites:**_

 _ **Runes 3**_

 _ **Arithmancy 3**_

 _ **Soul Magic 2**_

 _ **Alchemy Pre-Requisites:**_

 _ **Runes 3**_

 _ **Arithmancy 3**_

 _ **Transfiguration 3**_

 _ **Charms 3**_

 _ **Chemistry 2**_

 _ **Warding Pre-Requisites:**_

 _ **Runes 4**_

 _ **Battle Magic 4**_

 _ **Arithmancy 4**_

 _ **Creatures 3**_

 _ **Magical Theory 2**_

 _ **Healing Pre-Requisites:**_

 _ **Potions 4**_

 _ **Charms 4**_

 _ **Creatures 3**_

 _ **Runes 3**_

 _ **Transfiguration 4**_

"Holy Hell, this is going to be a lot of work, kids. Are you sure you're up for this?" Sirius asked shocked at the work load his kid was going to have to go through. All the kids nodded so they put effort into choosing which electives each kid would take. Neville decided on Herbology 1, Languages 1, Elemental Magic 1 and Runes 1, as he wanted to eventually gain mastery in Blood Magic, as it was known to be incredibly powerful but hard to learn as very few people knew it. Ivanna chose Runes 1, Elemental Magic 1, Soul Magic 1 and Battle Magic 1, as she hoped to gain mastery in both Death Magic and Healing. Finally Orion chose Runes 1, Arithmancy 1, Battle Magic 1 and Forging 1 as he wanted to become a Ward Smith and he was fascinated by the possibilities of creating things in the Forging class.

Having chosen their classes and hopeful careers they handed their complete packets to the phoenixes once again and waited in breathless excitement for them to return. It was another 15 minutes before they returned with a new set of packages in their talons. Neville grabbed the package meant for him while Ivanna and Orion did the same.

 _ **Thank you for accepting your classes, your schedule will be as follows:**_

 _ **Student:**_ _ **Neville Franklin Longbottom, Heir Apparent to House Longbottom, Classification: Human,**_

 _ **Year One Schedule:**_

 _ **Monday 5:30-6:30 Breakfast**_

 _ **7:00-8:30 Charms 1**_

 _ **8:45-10:15 Combat 1**_

 _ **10:30-12:00 Magical Theory 1**_

 _ **12:00-1:00 Lunch**_

 _ **1:15-2:45 Creatures 1**_

 _ **3:00-4:30 Languages 1**_

 _ **4:45-6:15 Herbology 1**_

 _ **6:15-7:30 Dinner**_

 _ **Tuesday 5:30-6:30 Breakfast**_

 _ **7:00-8:30 Potions 1**_

 _ **8:45-10:15 Mind Magic 1**_

 _ **10:30-12:00 Transfiguration 1**_

 _ **12:00-1:00 Lunch**_

 _ **1:15-2:45 History 1**_

 _ **3:00-4:30 Elemental Magic 1**_

 _ **4:45-6:15 Runes 1**_

 _ **6:15-7:30 Dinner**_

 _ **Wednesday 5:30-6:30 Breakfast**_

 _ **7:00-8:30 Charms 1**_

 _ **8:45-10:15 Combat 1**_

 _ **10:30-12:00 Magical Theory 1**_

 _ **12:00-1:00 Lunch**_

 _ **1:15-2:45 Creatures 1**_

 _ **3:00-4:30 Languages 1**_

 _ **4:45-6:15 Herbology 1**_

 _ **6:15-7:30 Dinner**_

 _ **Thursday 5:30-6:30 Breakfast**_

 _ **7:00-8:30 Potions 1**_

 _ **8:45-10:15 Mind Magic 1**_

 _ **10:30-12:00 Transfiguration 1**_

 _ **12:00-1:00 Lunch**_

 _ **1:15-2:45 History 1**_

 _ **3:00-4:30 Elemental Magic 1**_

 _ **4:45-6:15 Runes 1**_

 _ **6:15-7:30 Dinner**_

 _ **Friday 5:30-6:30 Breakfast**_

 _ **7:00-8:30 Charms 1**_

 _ **8:45-10:15 Combat 1**_

 _ **10:30-12:00 Magical Theory 1**_

 _ **12:00-1:00 Lunch**_

 _ **1:15-2:45 Creatures 1**_

 _ **3:00-4:30 Languages 1**_

 _ **4:45-6:15 Herbology 1**_

 _ **6:15-7:30 Dinner**_

 _ **Saturday 5:30-6:30 Breakfast**_

 _ **7:00-8:30 Potions 1**_

 _ **8:45-10:15 Mind Magic 1**_

 _ **10:30-12:00 Transfiguration 1**_

 _ **12:00-1:00 Lunch**_

 _ **1:15-2:45 History 1**_

 _ **3:00-4:30 Elemental Magic 1**_

 _ **4:45-6:15 Runes 1**_

 _ **6:15-7:30 Dinner**_

 _ **Sunday 5:30-7:00 Breakfast**_

 _ **Free Time**_

 _ **12:00-1:00 Lunch**_

 _ **Free Time**_

 _ **6:00-7:30 Dinner**_

Ivanna's was the same but with Soul Magic 1 in the place of Neville's Language 1 and Battle Magic 1 in place of Herbology 1. Orion had Arithmancy 1 in place of Neville's Herbology 1, Battle Magic in place of Language 1 and Forging in place of Elemental Magic 1. With their schedules gulped at and somewhat memorized they moved to the other page of information in their packet.

 _ **Your Need supplies are as Follows;**_

 _ **1 Magical Foci**_

 _ **2 Pewter Cauldrons**_

 _ **One set of Brass Scales**_

 _ **One Brass Telescope**_

 _ **Your Uniform will be given when a representative escorts you to our shopping center.**_

 _ **Runic Carving Set**_

 _ **3 Sets of Potion 1 Ingredients**_

 _ **Door to another Dimension by Amanda Clairbone**_

 _ **What Goes Up by Daniel Simmons**_

 _ **Ingredients and What They Do by Jonny Manel**_

 _ **From a Cauldron to a Bottle by Sarah Evens**_

 _ **The Universe Within by Amy Thornbeck**_

 _ **Into the Wild by Norman Elwing**_

 _ **Europe: From a Pebble to a Mountain by Joey Adams**_

 _ **Scenes from Time by Vlad Tamir**_

 _ **From a Moth to a Dragon by Ellen Verenski**_

 _ **Molecule to Atom to a Mountain by John Greyson**_

 _ **Ancient Mythology, Secrets Uncovered by Samuel Blake**_

 _ **Runic Dictionary of the Ages by Alan Henderson**_

 _ **From Country to Country by Carrie Swan**_

 _ **Seedling to Bloom by Arron Whiteoak**_

 _ **The Element Within by Marius Black**_

 _ **Students are allowed to bring any pet and or familiar as long as it will not attack unprovoked.**_

 _ **Students are also allowed to bring their own brooms.**_

 _ **Each student is responsible for their own Talan. Each Mallorn tree will support 2 Talan's which are individual quarters for each student, so two students per tree. There are a total of 126 Mallyrn's available at any given time so there is plenty of room for everyone. One escorted to the school you will be allowed to choose and decorate your Talan to your own desire's so long as no damage is done to the Mallorn tree. There will be a two day tour conducted on August 15 and 16 and is mandatory for all first years, and parents are invited to come with their child for those two days and stay in a guest Talan nearby. Each student is expected to hold a passing grade in all courses. If it is noticed that a student is having trouble, tutoring will be offered. Two consecutive failures of any given course may be grounds for termination from the academy.**_

 _ **Your escort will be Corriandar Sevell, Classification: Fey who teaches Soul Magic here at Phoenix Academy of Magical Arts. He will arrive by Phoenix on July August 1 to escort you and your family to the designated Shopping Area as Britain is unable to procure most of the required reading material. Professor Sevell will also be escorting the following individuals and their parents; Ivanna Potter Classification: Human, Orion Lupin-Black Classification: Werewolf and Soren Ameal Classification: Vampire. Upon the gathering of all the previous individuals Professor Sevell will then answer any further questions you have. We congratulate you on being accepted here at Phoenix Academy of Magical Arts and eagerly await your arrival.**_

 _ **Hadrian Angelus Asher**_

 _ **Headmaster of Phoenix Academy of Magic**_


	4. Let the Chaos Begin!

_**Let the Chaos Begin!**_

We all could not wait to go get our supplies for school. Everyone loved the fact that parents were invited on a tour. It made the adults feel even better about their choice as they could see for themselves just where their children would be living. James and Lily's younger children Abigail who was 7 and Charlus who was 5 would stay will Franks mother during the trip. They laughed when they received the Hogwarts letter for their children and had a great time sending back replies that said basically thanks but no thanks. It was August 1st when Frank, James and Sirius received notices from the Wizegmont that a meeting was being called by Dumbledore the next day, over the outrage that came from them not sending their children to Hogwarts. Lily cussed Dumbledore up one side and down the other for not leaving her and her friends alone. DID THAT DAMN OLD MAN NOT GET THE POINT?! They wanted nothing to do with Dumbledore or his pawns.

 **WIZEGMONT CHAMBERS 9:00 AM AUGUST 2 1992**

"Order! We will have Order!" Minister Fudge yelled silencing the angry crowd of Lords. They were furious that Dumbledore had the sheer nerve to challenge not one, not two but THREE Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses!

"We are here today, because Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to try and convince Lord Potter, Lord Longbottom and Lord Black to send their children to Hogwarts." Fudge announced delighted that the crowed was so angry at Dumbledore. Hopefully this act would see the manipulative old man loose some of his power.

Everyone threw glares at the white-bearded goat standing in the center of the room in horrid orange and blue robes with green bananas on them.

"Lords and Ladies I am here out of concern for the children's education alone. That their parents would take a meaningless grudge against me so far as to deny their children an excellent education! Where could they possible go that would give them an education equal to even half of Hogwarts?" Dumbledore was good they would give him that but they knew that this was just another bid for control. However everyone was surprised when someone that was _not_ Lord Potter, Lord Longbottom or Lord Black, stood to defy Dumbledore.

The man stood at an even six foot with a lithe build. He had long dark blue hair kept in a braid, and almond shaped glowing emerald eyes. He wore shining silver robes with golden trim outlining different kinds of leaves sewn on the hem. He held himself with a confidence and serenity that very few could claim.

"I feel that the best person to answer your question Mr. Dumbledore would be I, as it is _my school_ they are attending." The man said this with a challenge in his voice unheard by pretty much everyone in the room.

"And just what school is that? After all everyone knows that Hogwarts is the number one school of magic! Why since I have become headmaster the standards of education have improved dramatically over what they used to be!" Dumbledore obviously didn't know just how much the other countries wanted to see him fall if he was spouting crap like this in full view of the Wizegmont. Well Hadrian just couldn't pass up such a wonderful opportunity; Dumbledore was so generous to give it to him.

"Where did you get that idea Mr. Dumbledore? After all Hogwarts is now considered to be an international joke and the reason why; is directly thanks to your _Leadership_. You have gotten rid of class after class that the _Founders_ created for a _reason_! You have utterly destroyed any chance for Hogwarts students to be taken even somewhat seriously outside of England! A Hogwarts Graduate would be considered equivalent to a third year of _any_ other school! You've have been told repeatedly by the ICW to re-instate all the classes that you've eliminated. Your so-called actions for the greater good are _KILLING MAGIC!_ " At this point nearly everyone in the room was in shock at the reaming Dumbledore was receiving. Amelia Bones had a gleeful look on her face; maybe with the Wizegmont seeing just how the other countries viewed England she could elect a new ICW member like Madame Marchbanks. The Wizegmont had no idea of this previously; it was fairly clear why as it seemed Dumbledore refused to release any of his gathered powerbase.

"As to why you are killing Magic? It's quite simple. With every spell cast, ritual preformed, and potion made a distinctly different wave length of magic is released into the very air we breathe. From there it is channeled back into the planet and from there to the different species of Magical Creatures, _INCLUDING US!_ By restricting the different kinds of magic allowed you are slowly but surely creating a bottle neck on magic. And let me tell you this _HEADMASTER_ , we wizards and witches come in very low on the totem pole of importance in regards to our contribution to magic. Maybe you haven't realized it yet but everyone else has; magic is sentient, it is alive and everyone wonders why more and more squibs are being born to the old families! Right now magic is on a tipping point! If you push any further everyone will be able to point to you as the one responsible for killing off wizard kind! This was why _every time_ the ICW has met the last _57 years_ they tell you to resign and to have the Wizegmont appoint someone else, which you have obviously _ignored_!" By now everyone in the council chambers had horrified and angry looks on their faces as they were finally able to understand why their population was declining. Why the Ancient and Noble houses were fading from existence.

" _MY SCHOOL_ , headmaster is Phoenix Academy of Magical Arts. We teach our students about magic's GIFT. The responsibility we bear by using it, cultivating it. Our students understand that magic is not a right, but a weight we must bear every day of our lives. You seem to think that you can force your decisions onto everyone else along with your beliefs. But let me tell you this Mr. Dumbledore, you can only push someone down so far before they start to push back. And then what? Tell me Dumbledore what will you do when the wizarding world of England wants to bring back the Ancient Magicks you seem so keen on destroying? Will you label them all criminals? Pardon me for saying this Lords and Ladies, but Dumbledore if you continue on this path the citizens will see you burned at the stake!"

A mixture of shock and rage was on Dumbledore's face. Hadrian knew it was from being lectured like a fourth year caught in a broom closet and having his failures aired to the somewhat general public and people who would be the first to demand him to change his so-called policies in regards to how the school was run, it would be difficult as the school was secured so that the ministry would not be able to intervene at Hogwarts. However while the ministry may not be able to change things Lord Potter and Lord Longbottom with the help of one other may be able to. It would take some careful maneuvering but if things worked out he may be able to bring back four forgotten Titles and boy would that be a shock to wizarding England.

Hadrian knew of several ancient houses that had been forgotten by their descendants. Dumbledore had played a large role in this because he had gone to these houses and laid a compulsion on them to keep them from informing their heirs on the possible power they could wield, as they were known for voting against what Dumbledore wanted. Dumbledore could never have planned for Hadrian. He had considered for a while on putting a stop to Dumbledore's plan before it began but it was not a hidden truth that the Wizarding world was stagnating. By letting Dumbledore come into power, and then airing out his mistakes, Hadrian could make the public see just how much room they still had to grow as a people.

"I don't see why you would be so against these children coming to my school, as it is widely known all around the world as the safest place to be, as not even you are aware of the location; nor do you have access to the school which is something you have complained about numerous times in the past and it is something that will not change." Hadrian repeated and could see Dumbledore's anger at being denied as Hadrian knew he viewed himself as being some godlike figure that should be given everything he asked for. One of the reasons that Dumbledore tried to eliminate so much of the old Magick classes was because he had no ability for them. Oh sure he was great with transfiguration but charms and the rest was out of his capabilities. It was something that had infuriated Dumbledore and he had decided that if he couldn't do magic at that level how was he supposed to be the world's savior? From there he began to slowly cut the classes in the subjects he couldn't excel in.

"The reason that these loving parents refuse to send their children to Hogwarts is due to your constant bids for control of their children, despite being told to stop numerous times. You refuse to accept that these parents do not want their children to be your little puppets. Maybe you should finally do as these parents ask you to and _leave them alone!_ "

 **Ron POV**

Not many people realized that Ron hated being the youngest boy in his family. Even though Ginny was a year younger, she had nothing to worry about as she was the first Weasley girl in several years. However Ron had virtually nothing he could do that would set him apart from his brothers. He would be going to Hogwarts within the next few months and he would once again be overshadowed by his brothers. He wanted to be something great, to make something of himself that no one else had but what could he do? He had neither the money nor the resources to do so. Oh Ron knew his family thought he was dim witted, and there was a deep part of him that felt hurt that his own parents couldn't see just how much he was struggling. Ron loved his family but sometimes he just wanted to shout at them to make them realize that he was his own person not just a prank dummy (Fred and George), or an imbecile that could not understand his greatness (Percy), or passed over because he wasn't born a girl.

He knew when he got to Hogwarts people would be surprised to see a Ravenclaw Weasley. Ron would be taking every advantage he could from Hogwarts. He wanted to travel the world, to see what humanity had evolved from. He wanted to see the ancient civilizations, learn things that had been forgotten. He looked out his window and stared at the horizon. One day he would see the sunrise from the other side of the world. As he continued to watch the sunrise he almost missed the flash of fire that indicated a fire phoenixes arrival he watched with shocked as this beautiful elegant avian creature approached _him_ of all people. It glided quietly into his room and gave an encouraging thrill it was only then that Ron noticed the letter clutched in its talons. It flapped forward and gently released the envelope to him.

It was a pearly silver color with the coolest looking crest on it. It had two ebony black Night Fury's the were poised to attack on either side of a metallic grey shield that had a phoenix made from half water and half fire on it. There was a deep crimson colored banner under the shield that read in gold lettering Phoenix Academy of Magical Arts. With an excited grin he opened the letter and gave an excited laugh waking up everyone else in the house. He finally had something that would help him stand out from his family and achieve his dreams.

 _ **Dear Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley,**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as a candidate for the Phoenix Academy of Magical Arts. Our school is made for those who wish to learn and better both themselves and the world around them. We accept all students creature or otherwise, so make sure you are respectful to the other students. Our term begins August 15**_ __ _ **for first years, (will be explained) and August 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **for second year and up and ends June 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **. Schooling lasts a minimum of 7years to 15 years maximum for those who wish to pursue mastery with a professor. Should you accept or decline this Invitation, Please inform the Phoenix which delivered this message they will then inform the staff and we will send someone to help you gather your supplies.**_

 _ **Sincerely Yours**_

 _ **Hadrian Angelus Asher**_

 _ **Headmaster of Phoenix Academy of Magical Arts**_

Ron had no sooner finished reading the letter when his dad came through his bedroom door.

"Dad! Look I have been invited to Phoenix Academy, oh please say I can go this is so amazing I have to reply, oh my gosh where did the phoenix go?" Ron was so excited he did not even realize when he started to babble.

"Ron slowly, breathe, what letter and what do you mean where did the phoenix go?" Arthur asked his youngest.

"A fire phoenix just dropped off an invitation to attend Phoenix Academy of Magical Arts, the phoenix is currently on the top of my door." Ron explained feeling impatient that his dad had yet to respond to his plea of attending the school.

Arthur paused as he turned an indeed there was a gorgeous crimson and gold phoenix on the top of his son's door which remained open after he had thrown it open. It would be a excellent opportunity for his son to attend the school. It would give his youngest son a chance to become who he wanted without the pressure of his brothers hanging over his head. Arthur knew Molly wanted all their children to attend Hogwarts but this was something Arthur would fight for if it gave his son the chance to be happy. He nodded to his son and didn't bother to hide his grin when his son let out a happy cheer. He watched as his son raced to the phoenix a babbled his acceptance to it. It let out a warbling thrill that sounded remarkably like laughter and flashed away.

Arthur grabbed his son and gently steered him toward the dining room table. If they were going to be going through the amount of information he predicted then they would most definitely need the room. They made sure to stay somewhat quiet as even though Ron had woken the other members of the family briefly when he ha shouted in excitement earlier, they had gone back to sleep as they had not deemed Ron's excitement enough reason to get up so early in the morning. They had just made it to the table when the phoenix returned with a larger packet in its talon. Arthur gently took the package and opened it setting the ream of papers on the table. With a smile towards his son the leaned forwards to read the first page towards Ron's journey toward becoming someone worth noticing.

 _ **Phoenix Academy of Magical Arts welcomes you as a student. Our school was founded in 1765 by the current head master Hadrian Angelus Asher. It is located in New Zealand under wards that have become strong enough that they have turned sentient and melded with the trees themselves. Phoenix academy offers a wide range of classes. School runs Monday through Saturday with Sunday marked as a free day. There is no attendance record as we trust the student to have enough drive to make it to their classes without supervision. Attacking another student unprovoked will be cause for detention, suspension up to and including having the aggressor be expelled depending on the severity of the incident. We take our student safety very seriously, and the entire forest is self-aware and will report any incidents to the staff. Students who find themselves unable to pay for tuition and supplies need not worry; Phoenix Academy will pay for supplies until the students are able to afford it themselves.**_

"Wow, this is amazing dad. We don't have to worry about tuition or supplies for me. Which means the money you would have spent for my Hogwarts education can be used elsewhere. What classes can I take? Where do I get the supplies?" Ron rattled off question after question, ecstatic that he would not have to go to his new school with nothing but hand-me-downs and second hand supplies. Ron didn't hate his parents for the lack of new things in his life. On the contrary he understood that there are somethings more important than silver and gold. However it didn't stop the sadness at the jeers and taunts of others when they laughed about the state of Ron's clothes and his toys, or lack thereof.

Arthur smiled at his son; he was also impressed and relieved that they would not have to try to scrounge up money to pay for the Academy as Arthur had no doubt that a school as excellent as Phoenix Academy would be expensive, as would their supplies. He was happy that Ron would be able to buy his own new supplies as what parent didn't want the best for their children.

"Do you want to look at the class list and decide which classes you want to take?" Arthur asked his son. "This will be hard, an Academy as acclaimed as this will have high standards, which means you can't put off homework to play quidditch. You will have to give your absolute best at all times and more. Do you still wish to go through with this?" Arthur did not want his son to get there and suddenly decide it would be too hard and back out. He wanted his son to go into this with the knowledge that this would be harder than anything he has ever done before, and that the rest of his family couldn't help him as he would be the only one there. This was not something that should be decided half-heartedly.

"No dad, I want to do this. _I need to do this_. My whole life I have stood in the shadows of my brothers, I have always dreamed big, hoping to find something that would make me unique, and now I have. I will never give up! This is a chance that very few people will ever receive and I want to be able to look back fifteen years from now and be able to say with pride that I did my best. That I did everything I could to succeed and overcome the challenges that were given to me." Ron told his dad this with absolute seriousness plain on his face. Arthur was impressed with how determined his son was. It would be necessary for Ron to hold onto that determination in order to keep from burning out during his schooling. With a nod they both turned back to the packet of information, eager to see what classes Ron would have available to him.

 _ **Classes offered here at Phoenix Academy are as follows;**_

 _ **Transfiguration- taught by Perenelle Flamel, Classification: Human**_

 _ **Charms- taught by Alexander Hywell, Classification: Fey**_

 _ **Potions- taught by Emmaline Verace, Classification: Elf**_

 _ **Combat- taught by Johnathan Evearstarr, Classification: Werewolf**_

 _ **Battle Magic- taught by Joseph Cambell, Classification: Weretiger**_

 _ **Runes- taught by Alice Noir, Classification: Druid**_

 _ **Arithmancy- taught by Susan Cartwright, Classification: Human**_

 _ **Blood Magic- taught by Samuel Darkov, Classification: Vampire**_

 _ **Divination- taught by Laevenir, Classification: Centaur**_

 _ **Creatures- taught by Seraph Lunaris, Classification: Elf**_

 _ **Alchemy- taught by Nicholas Flamel, Classification: Human**_

 _ **Death Magic- taught by Jackson Overland, Classification: Vampire**_

 _ **Soul Magic- taught by Corriandar Sevell, Classification: Fey**_

 _ **Elemental Magic- taught by Rosaline Vorece, Classification: Nymph**_

 _ **Forging- taught by Battleaxe, Classification: Goblin**_

 _ **Languages- taught by Samuelanar Vorten, Classification: Human/Fey**_

 _ **Music- taught by Adaline Novent, Classification: Elf**_

 _ **Flying- taught by Brom Stresson, Classification: Druid**_

 _ **History- taught by Carlisle Soven, Classification: Vampire**_

 _ **Healing- taught by Henri LeBau, Classification: Fey**_

 _ **Mind Magic- taught by Tenmaru Kenshin, Classification: Human**_

 _ **Chemistry- taught by Jon Powell, Classification: Human**_

 _ **Business- taught by Riptongue, Classification: Goblin**_

 _ **Household Magic- taught by Amy Wheatherspoon, Classification: Fey**_

 _ **Magical Theory- taught by Manuel Zandar, Classification: Human**_

 _ **Warding- taught by Astrid Meran, Classification: Druid**_

 _ **Defense against the Dark Arts- taught by Amanda Cour, Classification: Fey**_

 _ **Dark Arts- taught by Gunther Shultz, Classification: Vampire**_

 _ **Astronomy- taught by Rein, Classification: Centaur**_

 _ **Herbology- taught by Jamie Allens, Classification: Human**_

"Wow that is a lot of classes you can take. Look at the some of the teachers! Ron you're going to have a chance to learn from the Flamel's. If every teacher is on that level the amount that you can learn will be astounding. Does anything in particular stand out to you?" Arthur asked his son feeling excitement for him at the opportunity he had available to him now.

"Actually dad, learning Alchemy sounds really interesting. It would be amazing to learn about it from the man who basically created the art. So now I need to decide what electives to take and what the core classes are. What's on the next page?" Ron asked, because the possibilities made his head spin. Not only that he would get to meet people from all different races, even some that were virtually immortal, imagine the sights and history he could learn about from someone who lived in that time, who saw the events first hand! Ron almost ripped the page out of his dads hand in an effort to make him move faster, the small smirk on his dads face made it clear he knew exactly what he was doing to Ron and yes he found it quite humorous. Ron huffed and pouted a bit as his dad finally revealed the next page to Ron's eager eyes.

 _ **Year One Mandatory Classes are as Follows;**_

 _ **Transfiguration 1**_

 _ **Charms 1**_

 _ **Potions 1**_

 _ **Magical Theory 1**_

 _ **Creatures 1**_

 _ **History 1**_

 _ **Mind Magic 1**_

 _ **Combat 1**_

 _ **Please be aware that a student must take a minimum of three electives and a maximum of four. Please choose wisely as some classes may require previous education before being allowed entrance into said class. For Information on those classes please see the following page.**_

 _ **Blood Magic Pre-Requisites:**_

 _ **Runes 3**_

 _ **Elemental Magic 2**_

 _ **Language 2**_

 _ **Death Magic Pre-Requisites:**_

 _ **Runes 3**_

 _ **Arithmancy 3**_

 _ **Soul Magic 2**_

 _ **Alchemy Pre-Requisites:**_

 _ **Runes 3**_

 _ **Arithmancy 3**_

 _ **Transfiguration 3**_

 _ **Charms 3**_

 _ **Chemistry 2**_

 _ **Warding Pre-Requisites:**_

 _ **Runes 4**_

 _ **Battle Magic 4**_

 _ **Arithmancy 4**_

 _ **Creatures 3**_

 _ **Magical Theory 2**_

 _ **Healing Pre-Requisites:**_

 _ **Potions 4**_

 _ **Charms 4**_

 _ **Creatures 3**_

 _ **Runes 3**_

 _ **Transfiguration 4**_

"So if I want to take Alchemy I need to take Runes, Arithmancy and Chemistry first as my electives and I think I want to have four electives not just three so I'll take Battle Magic as well. Which would have me taking Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Magical Theory, Mind Magic, Creatures, History and Combat." With Ron having chosen his electives they handed it to the phoenix who flashed away once more, before returning with another small package.

 _ **Thank you for accepting your classes, your schedule will be as follows:**_

 _ **Student:**_ _ **Ronald Billius Weasley, Son of House Weasley, Classification: Human,**_

 _ **Year One Schedule:**_

 _ **Monday 5:30-6:30 Breakfast**_

 _ **7:00-8:30 Charms 1**_

 _ **8:45-10:15 Combat 1**_

 _ **10:30-12:00 Magical Theory 1**_

 _ **12:00-1:00 Lunch**_

 _ **1:15-2:45 Creatures 1**_

 _ **3:00-4:30 Chemistry 1**_

 _ **4:45-6:15 Battle Magic 1**_

 _ **6:15-7:30 Dinner**_

 _ **Tuesday 5:30-6:30 Breakfast**_

 _ **7:00-8:30 Potions 1**_

 _ **8:45-10:15 Mind Magic 1**_

 _ **10:30-12:00 Transfiguration 1**_

 _ **12:00-1:00 Lunch**_

 _ **1:15-2:45 History 1**_

 _ **3:00-4:30 Arithmancy 1**_

 _ **4:45-6:15 Runes 1**_

 _ **6:15-7:30 Dinner**_

 _ **Wednesday 5:30-6:30 Breakfast**_

 _ **7:00-8:30 Charms 1**_

 _ **8:45-10:15 Combat 1**_

 _ **10:30-12:00 Magical Theory 1**_

 _ **12:00-1:00 Lunch**_

 _ **1:15-2:45 Creatures 1**_

 _ **3:00-4:30 Chemistry 1**_

 _ **4:45-6:15 Battle Magic 1**_

 _ **6:15-7:30 Dinner**_

 _ **Thursday 5:30-6:30 Breakfast**_

 _ **7:00-8:30 Potions 1**_

 _ **8:45-10:15 Mind Magic 1**_

 _ **10:30-12:00 Transfiguration 1**_

 _ **12:00-1:00 Lunch**_

 _ **1:15-2:45 History 1**_

 _ **3:00-4:30 Arithmancy 1**_

 _ **4:45-6:15 Runes 1**_

 _ **6:15-7:30 Dinner**_

 _ **Friday 5:30-6:30 Breakfast**_

 _ **7:00-8:30 Charms 1**_

 _ **8:45-10:15 Combat 1**_

 _ **10:30-12:00 Magical Theory 1**_

 _ **12:00-1:00 Lunch**_

 _ **1:15-2:45 Creatures 1**_

 _ **3:00-4:30 Chemistry 1**_

 _ **4:45-6:15 Battle Magic 1**_

 _ **6:15-7:30 Dinner**_

 _ **Saturday 5:30-6:30 Breakfast**_

 _ **7:00-8:30 Potions 1**_

 _ **8:45-10:15 Mind Magic 1**_

 _ **10:30-12:00 Transfiguration 1**_

 _ **12:00-1:00 Lunch**_

 _ **1:15-2:45 History 1**_

 _ **3:00-4:30 Arithmancy 1**_

 _ **4:45-6:15 Runes 1**_

 _ **6:15-7:30 Dinner**_

 _ **Sunday 5:30-7:00 Breakfast**_

 _ **Free Time**_

 _ **12:00-1:00 Lunch**_

 _ **Free Time**_

 _ **6:00-7:30 Dinner**_

It would be a full schedule but if Ron stuck with it, he would be extremely knowledgeable when he graduated. In fact Arthur would not be surprised if Ron finished with mastery in Alchemy. Their eyes widened when they saw the supplies Ron would need and felt even more grateful that they were not having to pay or this out of their own pocket.

 _ **Your Need supplies are as Follows;**_

 _ **1 Magical Foci**_

 _ **2 Pewter Cauldrons**_

 _ **One set of Brass Scales**_

 _ **One Brass Telescope**_

 _ **Your Uniform will be given when a representative escorts you to our shopping center.**_

 _ **Runic Carving Set**_

 _ **3 Sets of Potion 1 Ingredients**_

 _ **Door to another Dimension by Amanda Clairbone**_

 _ **What Goes Up by Daniel Simmons**_

 _ **Ingredients and What They Do by Jonny Manel**_

 _ **From a Cauldron to a Bottle by Sarah Evens**_

 _ **The Universe Within by Amy Thornbeck**_

 _ **Into the Wild by Norman Elwing**_

 _ **Europe: From a Pebble to a Mountain by Joey Adams**_

 _ **Scenes from Time by Vlad Tamir**_

 _ **From a Moth to a Dragon by Ellen Verenski**_

 _ **Molecule to Atom to a Mountain by John Greyson**_

 _ **Ancient Mythology, Secrets Uncovered by Samuel Blake**_

 _ **Runic Dictionary of the Ages by Alan Henderson**_

 _ **A Breaking of a Bond by Alan Sinclaire**_

 _ **Students are allowed to bring any pet and or familiar as long as it will not attack unprovoked.**_

 _ **Students are also allowed to bring their own brooms.**_

 _ **Each student is responsible for their own Talan. Each Mallorn tree will support 2 Talan's which are individual quarters for each student, so two students per tree. There are a total of 35 Mallyrn's available at any given time so there is plenty of room for everyone. One escorted to the school you will be allowed to choose and decorate your Talan to your own desire's so long as no damage is done to the Mallorn tree. There will be a two day tour conducted on August 15 and 16 and is mandatory for all first years, and parents are invited to come with their child for those two days and stay in a guest Talan nearby. Each student is expected to hold a passing grade in all courses. If it is noticed that a student is having trouble, tutoring will be offered. Two consecutive failures of any given course may be grounds for termination from the academy.**_

 _ **Your escort will be Perenelle Flamel, Classification: Human who teaches Transfiguration here at Phoenix Academy of Magical Arts. She will arrive by Phoenix on August 1 to escort you and your family to the designated Shopping Area as Britain is unable to procure most of the required reading material. Professor Flamel will also be escorting the following individuals and their parents; Hermione Granger; Classification: Human, Emily Venerre; Classification: Elf and Saney Veran; Classification: Vampire. Upon the gathering of all the previous individuals Professor Flamel will then answer any further questions you have.**_

 _ **We congratulate you on being accepted here at Phoenix Academy of Magical Arts and eagerly await your arrival.**_

 _ **Hadrian Angelus Asher**_

 _ **Headmaster of Phoenix Academy of Magic**_

"Wow dad, this is going to be amazing. I cannot wait until Professor Flamel gets here! I wonder where we are going to go get my supplies if Diagon Alley does not have them." Ron wondered aloud as his mind wandered as the situation fully sank in. He, Ron, not one of his brothers like perfect Percy or the Jokester Twins, would be attending the number one school of magic in the world.

Ron and his dad sat in silence as the sun fully rose and the rest of the occupants of the small home awoke and began to get ready for another day. A part of Arthur cringed at the chaos Ron's announcement would no doubt bring. Molly would be upset that he youngest son would not be going to Hogwarts but would accept it in the end. Percy would be jealous that it was Ron getting this opportunity and not him, and Ginny would be upset that her brother would leave for school even earlier than normal. Bill and Charlie would just be happy for their little brother.

Arthur and his son looked at each other and took a deep breath as Molly Weasley started to descend the stairs. Let the Chaos Begin.


	5. New Faces, New Culture

**AN: Sorry about the long wait. To try and make up for it I tried to make this chapter much longer than the others. By the way their are pictures on my profile of the different Foci elements as well as the characters Familiars. Please Review, I don't know what to change or edit to make it better since I am doing this on my own during scattered moments during the day making it very easy to make mistakes, so for those I apologize in advance. Thank you for reading Enjoy! I have loved hearing from all of you, that is a big reason for me not giving up on this story.**

 **New Faces, New Culture**

 **Phoenix Academy, Headmaster's Office**

Hadrian observed the different teachers gathered in his office. It was just before dawn of the 1st of August and today the teachers got to meet and escort their new students. The five teachers before him all seemed very calm. However, all of them could feel the palpable tension due to the crowd of students they were accepting today and their positions in society. The first teacher was Alice Noir who was the Runes teacher and an ancient Druid. She was escorting four students; Rosalie Trouver who was also a Druid from Egypt, Esme Daniels who was a Nymph from the Philippines, Alice Emerson who was a Fey from Germany and Pavel Natar, he was from Russia and a Vampire.

The second teacher present was Corriandar Sevell who was a Fey that taught Soul Magic here at Phoenix Academy. He was escorting Ivanna Potter, Neville Longbottom, Orion Lupin-Black and Soren Ameal. The next teacher was Perenelle Flamel who taught Transfiguration and was classified as a human. She was escorting Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Emily Venerre and Silay Veras. The last two teachers present were Joseph Campbell and Adaline Novent. Prof. Campbell was the battle magic teacher and a Weretiger. He was escorting Kludd Satchen, Tristan Vox and Sam Vorell. Prof. Novent taught music and was an elf. She was escorting the last three remained students those being; Evan Chambers, Sandra Borney and Eli Ramirez.

Now that all the students attending this year had sent in their class lists and acceptances the teachers would now be heading out to retrieve them and their families for the shopping needed to attend here at Phoenix Academy. The two main shopping districts that Phoenix Academy used were in Athens, Greece and Kyoto, Japan. Both of these areas being home to ancient civilizations had never really released the roots that they came from. As such, they held many of the things the students would need that they could not purchase through normal means. All of the traveling between the areas and the numerous locations of the students would be handled by the many phoenixes who are lending their power for this yearly adventure. Due to the cleansing nature of Phoenix fire any tracking charms of any kind would be dispelled during transport. Eliminating any risk of the students being tracked by unwanted individuals.

As their students were being retrieved from all over the globe they would need to leave very soon in order to get all of the traveling and purchasing done by the end of the day. This would give the students time to explore their supplies before they arrived on the 15th with their families for orientation. Hadrian had always been surprised by the success of the school and the unanimous love how by its teachers and students for it. He knew that the school was desperately needed to prevent Dumbledore from continuing what occurred in his future, but the massive approval and awe for his school never ceased to surprise him. When he had been going around and asking for teachers to apply at the Academy many were very skeptical of his idea. For many the idea of a school that could cater to all species was nothing more than a fairytale. As sad as it sounds many governments had shunned a lot of the magical races of the world. As such, they had retreated into their many enclaves, covens, and packs and rejected any external involvement in their societies. The numerous laws created to restrict their races was infuriating to them. So when Hadrian approached him, quite a few have scoffed and considered what he was doing a hoax and a trap.

However through perseverance and determination, aided by the presences of two phoenixes constantly keeping him company for every five that declined the position here at Phoenix Academy one accepted. He had been ecstatic when the ancient Flamel's agreed to teach the Academy it was quite surprising honestly how much the couple loved teaching here at the Academy. All of the teachers also loved the fact that their curriculum was completely up to them. As long as their students could meet the international standard by the time they graduated, they were free to choose what they taught and how it was taught. Unbeknownst to Hadrian however, as much as the teachers and staff loved the Academy they cared for him even more. All of them did what they could to lessen his workload and keep him from pulling the all nighters that he was famous for. It was quite humorous actually but the last time Hadrian had worked through the night he had been accosted by both Nicholas and Perenelle and dragged off to his rooms all the while being scolded and chided as though he were three. It seems that the Flamel couple looked upon him as though he were the child they were unable to have. As such when he did something stupid or neglected his health, they were one of the first to scold him for it. Despite being over 200 years old, Harry had never had that parent relationship he had lost when his parents were killed that night in October. In addition, even though he tried to pretend he didn't he desperately needed that parental influence that he lost and never regained.

"Well my friends here we are again prepared to receive a new batch of students. All of you have your lists with the names and locations of the students you will be escorting. Also there are a few who need financial assistance with the supplies they need. For those that do in their packet you hold, and has a key inside that goes to their individual vaults set aside for them and them alone. Like always the only person that will be able to access their vaults is them. For those who do need our financial system as always their tuition is free of cost and the only thing their charge for is the supplies needed. Each vault contains 50,000 gallons which will be replaced the following year for them to purchase their new supplies. Prof. Sevell be cautious as the group you are escorting contains prime targets for Dumbledore and Voldemort. As such, be on the lookout for any attempts to grab the students." As Hadrian conveyed their instructions he could see the seriousness on their face's and knew that they understood the possible tensions the state could bring due to their high profile students. As it was not just Prof. Sevell group that could cause concern. In fact, they had four Royals who would be attending this year as new students. As such there are many possibilities of possible attacks in harm that could occur today. As such all of them would need to be very careful. While he had every confidence in the world in his professors and they're skill in defending students, trying to defend the students as well as other innocents while fighting to bring down an attacker multiplied the difficulty of the fight exponentially. It was also one of the reasons why parents and family ask to people were encouraged to come with the new students during the shopping excursion. The parents would be just as fanatical to defend their children as the teachers themselves if not more so.

Each teacher nodded their head as a Phoenix landed on their shoulder and with a swirl the elements they vanished. Hadrian looked out the window to his office as the Sun rose above the horizon and whispered a prayer that all the students and teachers would make it to the day safely and without incident. He knew with Dumbledore being as furious as he was due to his plan being ruined and that there was every chance in the world the students would pay the consequences. It was part of the reason why he had a Phoenix shadowing behind each group, in addition to the one transporting to making any incidences that may occur. He also knew that the parents would be aware of possible targets that they could present with their children and would also be extremely careful in how they conducted themselves today.

 **Ron Weasley POV**

Ron found it very difficult to sleep that night as he eagerly awaited the arrival of Prof. Flamel. He shuddered a bit in remembrance of the absolute hissy fit his mother through along with Percy after hearing about his acceptance into Phoenix Academy despite her numerous protests, Arthur refused to allow Molly to prevent Ron from taking his chance. Percy, had merely been furious that had not been him who had been accepted into the Academy. Ever since the announcement Molly continue to make little remarks about how sad she was not to see her youngest son attending Hogwarts or at least she had been until Arthur put a stop to it commenting that she should just be happy her son had such a fantastic chance to see himself excel. After that the remarks from his mother stopped while Percy continued to glare and snipe him every chance he got. Ron could not stop dreaming and fantasizing about what the Academy would be like as well as wondering how the financial assistance would work. It was now just before eight o'clock in the morning and Ron could not help but stare out the front door to the path as he eagerly awaited his teachers arrival.

He had to of been staring out the door for over an hour when he finally saw that eagerly anticipated flash of fire indicating his teachers arrival. He didn't even hesitate in opening the door, at this his father also stood indicating that he too had seen the arrival of his escort. They both stepped out on a small little front porch as the figure continued to walk up the path and both of them could not help the small feelings of awe as they finally got their first look at Perenelle Flamel. She stood about 5 foot 10 with long auburn hair twisted into an elegant braid. She had clear ice blue eyes that held the sharpness to them that could only come from many years of experience. She wore deep emerald green leggings with a silver thigh length, apron style skirt. She had a silver long sleeved undershirt covered partly by a hunter green leather tunic. Across her back with the handle pointed over her right shoulder was a silvery white katana. All in all she presented quite imposing image.

"Hello it is a pleasure to meet you. I am assuming that you young man, are Ronald Weasley?" Prof. Flamel asked. Her voice was quite melodic to be honest and he found himself struck silent and unable to do anything but nod helplessly. She gave a slight chuckle at his silence before bowing slightly to his father.

"Whenever you are ready we can leave to retrieve the other students and began our shopping excursion." She told them. Arthur smiled and bowed back.

"We are ready now if you like to leave my wife will be staying home to watch the other children. Where are we going by the way? I could not help but be curious. Also I must ask as to what the solution to the financial aid we need is." Arthur felt somewhat embarrassed having to be asking this beautiful woman for financial aid but there was no way for his family to afford to send Ron to this outstanding Academy with their own funds.

"Ah yes, as to the financial aid I have a key here for young Mr. Weasley to a vault contains 50,000 gallons. This vault is to be used for any supplies that he may need, and on the first of August next year and the following years it will be refilled to 50,000 gallons. I must inform you also that the vault will only allow young Mr. Weasley inside and to withdraw funds. This is due solely to the fact that the only thing the money is to be used for is for the schooling. As to where were going after we retrieve the other three students who will be accompanying us today along with their families the first stop will be Kyoto, Japan. Once we retrieve the necessary supplies from there, we will head to Athens, Greece where we will obtain the rest of the supplies. Afterwards, I will return you, the other students, and their families to their homes and will return on the 15th to retrieve you and any other student's for orientation. You may choose to have up to two people company of during the orientation however once orientation is over they will be sent back home."

Ronald could not keep himself from buzzing in excitement. This would be absolutely amazing, not only would he be able to attend this phenomenal Academy, he would be able to meet new students from different cultures and go shopping in two completely foreign countries. He was not too worried about his vault only being able to be accessed by himself in fact it was somewhat reassuring due to the fact he felt that his mother may feel that with so much money he should be giving some to his family. Moreover, while he did not mind helping out his family, in fact he would love to help, he had a feeling that if she were able to access his vault it would be emptied and the money used before he would have a chance to get his supplies. His mother would say he was too young to be managing his own money in it she would take care of it in a sad as it sounded he was tired of walking around in hand-me-downs and second hand clothes. He and his father quickly followed behind Prof. Flamel, as she raised her arm for the Phoenix to land on.

The Phoenix was a bright icy blue with Amber eyes. Prof. Flamel held out her other arm and he and his father gently held on as the surroundings vanished in a swirl of Icy fire. It felt like flying with his broom through a snowstorm as they traveled by Phoenix fire. He was forced to blink rapidly as the swirling white dissipated to reveal them standing on a sidewalk in front of a suburban home. They followed her up the path and waited behind her she knocked on the door. There was the sound of pounding feet as someone raced open the door. It was flung open without hesitation to reveal young girl his age with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. It seems she could not decide between staring in shock and asking thousands of questions as her mouth moved as though she were speaking but her eyes and face remained blank with shock. Two more people appeared behind her, and Ron guessed that they were her parents.

"Hello it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Perenelle Flamel and I will be young Hermione's teacher at Phoenix Academy. If you are ready to go we can continue on our journey to retrieve the last two students and begin our shopping excursion. The young gentleman standing behind me is Ronald Weasley will also be attending Phoenix Academy, and his father Arthur Weasley who also be accompanying us on our journey today." Prof. Flamel delivered this without hesitation as she waited for the young woman to gather herself from her shock. The young lady who Ron guessed was Hermione seemed to shake herself from her daze and turned to face her parents.

"Of course we can go now! We're ready, we are ready aren't we mom? Mom? We can go now right? Oh there are so many things to see and do and learn! I simply cannot wait to start the Academy! Who else are we retrieving? Where we getting our supplies?" Ron stared at her in shock at the amount that she was able to say in so little time without breathing. Professor Flamel chuckled as did her parents.

"Yes Hermione, we can go now." Her mother chuckled as she grabbed her jacket from the wall. They exited the house while her father turned to lock the door, as Prof. Flamel answered Hermione's question.

"The two shopping places we will be going to today are Kyoto, Japan and Athens, Greece. However before we can do any shopping we need to retrieve the last two students those being Emily Venerre who lives in France and Silay Veras who lives in Brazil. They are also the first creatures you will meet on your long journey with Ms. Venerre being an elf and Mr. Veras being a vampire. Just so that you are aware many things you here in fairytales and folklore are not in fact correct. So long as you keep an open mind today you will be just fine. So if you're already please hold onto each other and myself and we will be on our way to France."

As everyone linked themselves together run once again felt the swirling icy sensation only this time it lasted for a little bit longer than he expected. When swirl of white once again vanished they were standing in front of a large estate filled with trees and running brooks. Which honestly did not surprise Ron very much, considering the fact that he guessed this was the home of the elves in which case the amount of nature he was seeing made perfect sense. They were standing outside of a large iron wrought gate supported by two white stone pillars that attached to the Stonewall that ran as far as the eye could see. Prof. Flamel her hand on the center of the gate and said;

"Greetings I am Prof. Flamel here to retrieve Ms. Venerre and her family for the shopping needed to attend Phoenix Academy." There was a period of silence before the gate split down the middle and swung inwards to reveal the cobblestone path leading into the trees. They stepped forward and 10 feet inwards they paused as the Gates swung forward and sealed with a clang. Ron shrugged before following the rest of them forward while Hermione stood beside him as they walked. It took 10 min. to walk up the path and everyone's breath caught up the massive home that stood before them. It reminded Ron but something out of the fairytales with the sweeping stone archways and ivy trailing across them. The building stood four stories high and was at least equal to that if not longer in length. There were two stone staircases curved around a fountain that led up to the door. The fountain was a horse standing on its back to legs rearing in defiance with water pouring fro an opening where its mane would be, Ron had to admit it was a cool fountain. As they ascended the stairs they found themselves before a large silvery door that was easily 10 feet high with carved inlays of two horses facing each other while wearing as their forelocks and hooves changed into ivy. They hadn't even gotten all the way to the door before it swung open to reveal a man who stood 6 foot 4 with long ebony black hair, and Emerald eyes. He wore a simple black and gray outfit and smiled at them in greeting.

"Greetings my name is Luithnar, and I will escort you to their majesties. Please follow me." Ron mind was working a mile a minute as he tried to understand the implication of this man's words or should he say this elf's words. The references to royalty gave Ron the uncomfortable feeling that he was about to be way out of his league in regards to social status. If what he understood was correct there were about to meet the royal couple of the Elven kingdom. He glanced at Hermione and from the shock on her face as well worry knew that she also realized just what they were walking into. They exchanged worried glances but kept silent as they followed their escort through the winding halls of this castle. They slowed down as they approached another grand doorway that was only sealed by curtains and drapes made of such fine material that Ron didn't even know its name. Their escort stepped forward and pulled to the side and motioned them onward. Gulping Ron and Hermione held hands as they stepped forward and felt their breath catch.

The room they entered had ebony floors with green streaks running through it making it look like the forest floor at night. The walls were covered with murals of animals both magical and non-magical. The room was easily over 100 feet in length by 60 feet wide, at the end of this long expanse sat three large throne like chair's. The two larger chairs were dark Hunter Green intertwined with gold, while the smallest chair with gold intertwined with Hunter Green. In the two larger chairs sat to Ron and Hermione guessed to be the King and Queen of the elves. The male had long silver hair with two strands of his bangs pulled back into a braid. He had light green eyes that slanted upwards and the iconic pointed ears. On his head sat a gold circlet made of intertwining branches and leaves with the Opal stone in the center. He wore flowing emerald robes with silver accents. His wife, the Queen, had raven dark hair with a blue sheen to it that ran down to her waist. She too wore a circlet in the same style as her husband only hers was made of opal with a ruby in the center. Her eyes were a steel silver color, that were filled with kindness. She wore flowing robes of deep blue with light green accents.

The youngest person knew they guessed was the Princess had her mother's hair with her father's eyes she had a small circlet made from Ruby that was braided into her hair. She wore the same style of robes as her parents but the colors were silver with white blue accents.

"Greetings my name is Corazon Venerre, High King of the elves. My wife who sits beside me is Eruraviel Venerre, High Queen of the elves. Next to us sits our daughter and Royal Heir to the throne Emily Venerre. We can only assume that you are here to take us to retrieve our daughter's supplies. Is that correct?" Ron could not keep himself from feeling his insides twist due to the people he now stood before. He could do nothing but feel grateful for the fact that he was not having to stand and face this family alone.

"Indeed, my name is Perenelle Flamel. I teach Transfiguration at Phoenix Academy. Those who stand beside me are Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger who will also be attending Phoenix Academy as well as their parents; Arthur Weasley and Dan and Emma Granger. After we leave here, we need only to retrieve the last member of our group and his family before moving on to Kyoto, Japan where we will begin shopping for supplies." Ron could not help but wonder if the parents of Princess Venerre would be coming with them or if they would have guards doing in their place. He knew that some royal families care more about image than the family itself and so he didn't know if the parents would be joining them.

"Of course, we can leave now if you would like. We will of course be following with our daughter. We too are interested in making sure that she gets a supply she needs as well as remain safe not to insult your ability to protect her. Who is this last member that we must retrieve?" The King asked remaining calm the entire time as he and his family stood from their thrones. Prof. Flamel nodded to their question.

"Indeed the last member of our group resides currently in Brazil with his family is a vampire of the royal family known as Silay Veras." The small group of three nodded before joining them in the center of the floor as they once again linked in preparation for transport. As the white swirls of fire appeared around them Ron could not help but feel that this was the weirdest day of his life. It took about 4 min. for transport before the flames finally vanished revealing them to be standing in front of the entrance to a cave. Ron was feeling very anxious about the thought of having to enter such an enclosed space, as such he was incredibly grateful when he saw two people exit the cave. The tallest was a gentleman that stood just over 6 feet in height. He had long Crimson hair that stretched to his knees but was held in a tight braid behind his head. He had black eyes and as well as a black circlet on his head that seemed to be made from Onyx. His robes were deep black with Crimson highlights and he stood beside who Ron guessed was his son.

The young man or vampire was about an inch taller than Ron himself with the same red hair but with Amber eyes instead of black. He too wore black robes but with white highlights instead of red.

"Saudações, My name is Gabrielle Verace this is my son Silay Veras. I am the current leader of the vampire race and Silay is my heir. It is a pleasure to meet you." The tall man stated in a deep rumbling voice. All of us bowed except for the royal Elven family whom gave them a nod of equals that was returned.

"Merry greetings, my name is Perenelle Flamel and I teach Transfiguration at Phoenix Academy those who stand behind me are Ronald Weasley and his father Arthur Weasley who are human, Hermione Granger and her parents Dan and Emma Granger were also human and Corazon and Eruraviel Venerre and their daughter Emily Venerre the royal family of the elves. If you like to join us we can had to Kyoto, Japan to begin our shopping excursion."

Hermione and Ron both nodded in greeting to the two other children and all of them could see the excitement on their fellow first-year faces. After a convoluted linking they once again vanished in a swirl of white Phoenix fire on their way to Kyoto, Japan. All of them blinked in shock at the numerous voices and large crowds of people swarming around them in the busy shopping area. Perenelle step forward in turned to face them smiling at them in their shock.

"So the first thing we need to do is visit Gringotts so that all of you may retrieve money in a bank card for your shopping today. Afterwards our first stop will be get you all trunk so you may carry your purchases throughout today as I warn you there will be quite a few of them. So if you follow me we can begin." All of them made sure to stick together as they traversed the bustling crowd towards a large white stone building very similar in design to the Gringotts back in Diagon Alley. Once they entered the building the two royal families split no doubt knowing exactly what to do in this situation. Ron his father as well as reminding her parents however followed the Prof. as she directed Hermione and her parents to one line and Ron and his father to another. After giving them brief instructions as well as their key she stepped back to allow them to handle the situation no doubt testing their independence for the first time as well as their ability to handle themselves under pressure. Ron was no doubt much more comfortable in the situation than Hermione due to the fact that his brother Bill worked with the goblins in Egypt. As such he was not a stranger to this situation however Hermione and her parents were much more nervous.

Ron took a deep breath as he and his father stepped up to the counter. Making sure to speak it clear call voice justice his brother had told him so many years ago when dealing with goblins with the goblin in the eyes as he made sure to keep his posture nonthreatening.

"Greetings I am attending Phoenix Academy as a first-year student and have received access to a Trust Vault that I need to open today. Also I need a bank card to use in my purchases today as well as some loose change. If you could help me with this it would be most appreciated thank you." The goblin in front of them nodded and quickly looked at something in front of him while pressing Ron's key down to a small pad in front of him. A few minutes later a goblin approached the counter and handed the other goblin sitting at the desk a wallet as well as a small bag.

"This wallet contains your bank card that can only be used by you." At this the goblin open the wallet and pulled out a white card and set it on the counter front of them also pulling out a small might as well.

"I need you to place three drops of blood on the card to secure it so that it can only be used by you." Ron took a deep breath and nodded knowing that there was no alternative and that this needed to happen anyway. Taking the knife by the hilt he gently press the tip of the blade to his thumb and gently pressed down. Letting out a small grimace he pulled the knife way as his fingertip swelled with blood. Pinching the open wound he gently dropped three drops of life-blood on to the white card and watched as it turned a deep Crimson color. He blinked in astonishment as he lifted his hand and saw that his finger was no longer bleeding. He took the card and placed it back into a slot in his wallet and slipped it into his pocket. With that part out of the way the goblin then handed him the small pouch.

"This pouch contains 100 gallons which has been deducted from your vault it does not have security on it, so be very careful in what you do with it." The goblin told him and then waved him off. Ron took a deep breath and felt excitement filled him once again as he stood next to the professor and realized that shopping was about to begin and for the first time he would not be getting secondhand items. It was 10 min. later that Hermione join them as it took longer for her parents as they had to set up an account as well is access Hermione's trust fund. Her trust fund he found out was smaller than his because she had more money to spare. However he did not let that bother him and began to have a small conversation with her as they waited for the two other families as to what classes she was looking forward to the most.

He found out that she was aiming to obtain a Runic Mastery. As such her elective classes were runes one, Arithmancy one, soul magic one and elemental magic one. She'd she was very interested in alchemy but felt she would have more success with rooms then with Alchemy. Shortly after this the Elven family returned looking no different than when they left. Emily joined them in talking about their classes and they found out she was attempting a soul magic mastery. As such she would be taking runes one, Arithmancy one, soul magic one and elemental magic one. After Silay and his father joined them they quickly asked him about what his mastery of which he then informed them that he was going for a mastery in death magic. As such his classes would contain runes one, Arithmancy one, soul magic one and battle magic one. Afterwards they left Gringotts and headed off to a large shop on the right-hand side that had a sign showing a trunk stacked on top of a trunk.

They entered the shop and all of them were impressed with the numerous options available. They all immediately split up as they tried to decide which trunk they were going to get all of them aware that this trunk would need to last them the next 7 to 10 years if not longer. Ron and his father headed off towards the back and found the selection of ebony black trunks all of which had multiple compartments in a multitude of designs. The one Ron found the most interesting was an onyx trunk with Opal inlays running through it in the design of a winged unicorn. He looked at the statistics of the trunk and discover that it contained eight compartments; the first compartment would be used to store clothes, the second was a library, the third contain potions ingredients and supplies that could be accessed from the last an eighth compartment which was a laboratory, the fourth was a storage room, the fifth was a dueling compartment, the sixth was a study in the last available one was the seventh compartment which was a kitchen. It was a fantastic trunk and he just knew he had to get it. The price for the trunk was 15,000 gallons. It was astronomical but well worth it and his dad agreed as such they carried it up to the counter and paid for with his bank card. The man at the desk then handed him a knife once more so that he could seal the trunk so that would only open to him by using his blood.

Silay was the next one to join him after he too had his trunk sealed with his blood as well. His trunk was a deep ruby garnet color with an onyx inlay of a Wolf on the lid. He had a seven compartment trunk the first being used to store clothes, the second a library, the third a potions storage, the fourth was a study, the fifth a storage room, the sixth was a laboratory again it also had access to the potions equipment and the last room was a dueling room. Emily was the next to join with her trunk also secured. Hers was also in a compartment trunk like Ron's however hers was a gorgeous Amber with a Tourmaline inlay of a horse rearing on the lid. Her first compartment like the rest would be used to store clothes, her second would be a would be a library, her third compartment would be used for potion storage, her fourth would be a study, professor storage room, her sixth a dueling room, her seventh a laboratory and her final compartment would be an indoor garden forest area. It was at this point that Hermione joined them with her six compartment trunk. Hers was a smoky quartz with an emerald inlay of a cat on the lid. Like the rest of us her first, second and third compartment would be used for clothes, library, and potions, her fourth compartment would be a study, her fifth a dueling room and her last a laboratory.

They then left the trunk shop and headed to the potions shop. Once inside all for students got three of the first year potions ingredient sets, two pewter cauldrons and set of brass scales. All of which went into their potions compartments. Afterwards we headed over to a bookshop where all of us went nuts purchasing books. Ron got numerous books including; Door to Another Dimension by Amanda Claireborne, What Goes Up by Daniel Simmons, Ingredients and What They Do by Jonny Manel, Into the Wild by Norman Elwing, Europe: From a Pebble to a Mountain by Joey Adams, Journey Through the Flames by Adrian Myers, Runic Dictionary of the Ages by Alan Henderson, A Breaking of a Bond by Alan Sinclaire, Runes and Their Uses by Sam Clemens, The Fires of Hell and the Fighting Within by Somel José, The Founding of Wizards by Jonathan Potter, Back to the Beginning by Joey Cornwallis, Chemistry the Do's and Don'ts by Alan Peterson, Fighting Around the World by Sam Adams and lastly Ancient Mythology, Secrets Uncovered by Sam Blake. It was only some of the books that Ron would need and a few extra but the total price of these came to just over 400 gallons.

The professor then took them to different shop that contained different odds and ends students may need. It was here Ron got his runic carving set and his brass telescope. This cost him 200 gallons. Afterwards they then went over to a magical menagerie very similar to the one and Diagon Alley only you could tell there were many more creatures than the one there with many more people inside. All of them entered eager to see if they could find their familiar it didn't worry them if they didn't because they knew that they had one more stop in another city where they could possibly find a different one if none of them fit with them here. They all split up and spread around the store eagerly looking at the different animals. Ron himself didn't know exactly what he was looking for but he felt a slight pull coming from the back right-hand side of the store. Meandering back there he was slightly surprised to find himself in front of the cage that contained what looked like a baby cheetah with wings and according to its label was apparently a race of Magical Cat know as a Nicalago. Just by looking at him, Ron knew that this cat was his. Motioning to his father they carried the cage to the desk where Ron was blown away to know that it would cost 5000 gallons to purchase this familiar alone, the supplies themselves to make this familiar comfortable cost another thousand gallons.

After this familiar was paid for even quickly open the cage and following the directions of the professor channeled his magic through his hand and placed it on the animals head. He could almost feel the click as his magic searched through his arm down through his hand into the animal before reversing interning a distinctly different type of magic into his body. He then got a feeling of satisfaction and contentment as well as protection in he just knew that these feelings were emanating from the animal before him. Looking at the cat in front of him in you been needed to come up with the name. After throwing names back and forth with his father in the professor for several minutes he finally decided on Spectre. He remained beside the professor and his dad and the other three students quickly turning into friends got their familiars as well. Hermione had chosen a cat that he found out was known as a horn lion and would quickly grow and eventually be almost horse size. It was a golden color with a turquoise stripes running through its fur that glowed. It also had a total of four horns over slowly growing in two of which were directly behind his ears and the other two along the jaw it truly was an impressive looking cat. Hermione and her parents at all decided to name it Aesop, who was the apparently an author of fables and a wise character.

Silay had chosen what looked like a horned Wolf with zebra like stripes on it. He had decided to name his familiar Ikhyd. Lastly, Emily had chosen was apparently called forest cat it would only grow to be about waist height but had what looked like a butterfly ears and an almost branch like appendage growing from its tail. She had decided to call her familiar Amé meaning beloved in French. All of them were very happy with their familiars and made sure they got the best supplies so as to make sure that they were as comfortable as possible. Afterwards they left the menagerie and headed towards what many of them were looking forward to the most; getting a magical foci.

All of them entered the shop filled with anticipation including their parents. This was considered the most monumental part of the wizarding child's education. The shop itself was clean and neatly organized with boxes and shelves filled and stacked upon each other along the walls. There was also an onyx counter that was easily 8 feet long by 3 feet wide. All of them stood looking around the shop with curiosity as they waited for the proprietor to show himself. When he did all of them are surprised. The man looked even older than Ollivander which was truly saying something. The man had long snow white hair that was held in a top knot on top of his head. He had foggy blue eyes that if they didn't know better would've made them think he was blind. He stood about 5 foot four with a very wiry build.

"Welcome to my humble shop, I can only assume that you are here for your first magical foci. Who shall I be helping first?" The old man asked his voice very wispy like that almost seemed to melt with the very air itself. I could see Silay was extremely excited and so I nudged him forward encouraging him to go first. Even though I really wanted to get my first foci I also wanted to see what happened. I could see the others also nod to Silay and taking a deep breath he stepped forward. The old man stepped forward and circled around him looking him up and down, forwards and front ways, sideways and backwards.

"Well I can see that you have a very wiry build telling me you are built for dancing around your opponents. As such, big bulky foci will not work with your style at all, it would not mesh well with your person. So you need something small and easy to conceal and yet powerful. Hmmm…" With that the old man walked back to his shelves and boxes and seemed to be busying himself with their occupants. Ron could only watch in hope with curiosity wondering what the old man was doing. Finally he seemed to pull out and Ingot of silvery white metal.

"This young man, is known as Mithril. It was mined by the dwarves deep, deep in the mountains. This is what will be the base of your magical foci. Next we need to decide your core for that I want you to pull on your magic and just like you did with your familiar there follow its pull." He said placing the Ingot of Mithril on the onyx counter. Silay close as eyes and looked as though he were meditating which he probably was. It took him about 2 min. to find the center of himself and begin to channel his magic and follow its pull through the store. He finally picked you items and place them onto the counter beside his base. Already Ron could see sparks of light that he guessed was magic jumping between the three items.

"Well now isn't this interesting. Mithril base with the Garnet focus stone and the feather of a roc. This will indeed be very powerful foci. Now I just need you to step back and allow me to melt the items into your foci." All of them step back as the old man began to chant and the room itself seemed to fill with power, it was almost as though earthquake were taking place as beneath their feet the floor seemed to vibrate and shake as the power filled the room. There was a blinding white light that seemed to last for ages before it faded off leaving a small ring sitting on the counter where three items used to be. The Mithril seemed to twist and turn upon itself as though it was a snake with the Garnet sitting in the center on the face of the ring. Ron guessed that the feather had been absorbed into the metal. Silay stepped forward and with shaking hands picked up the ring almost dropping it due to the power that filled his form. He slid it onto his right pointer finger and seemed to gain confidence as he stood beside his father in silence before bowing deeply to the old man.

Ron step forward next eagerly looking forward to what his foci would wind up as. The old man stepped forward once again and did the same observation on Ron as he had done with Silay. The old man then stepped back and walked around the room poking his hand into different boxes before finally walking up to the counter and placing a gorgeous blue, black, red and orange stone on the counter.

"This young man is a stone called Pietrisite a very rare mineral from Africa. Now I want you to follow the same instructions as I gave your friend here to gather your cores." Ron nodded still in shock over the beauty of the stone before him before sinking down into his magical core and allowing it to pull him through the store. It seemed like only seconds before he was placing two objects on the counter, that seemed to be repeating the same sparking pattern Silay's had. Ron looked at the objects in slight surprise, there seemed to be a lock of fur and what he knew was a diamond. The old man stepped forward and rubbed his hands in glee.

"Now this should be very interesting two stones and the hair of a nundu. This should indeed be a very powerful foci you will have to learn control very quickly in order to avoid any accidents." The old man then placed his hands around the tree of objects as Ron step backwards quickly instead of white light as the room shook it was a deep blood red with blue streaks. Ron could almost swear he heard a growl as light finally died. Taking a deep breath he looked at the objects sitting on the counter and almost dropped his jaw in shock. It looked like a bracelet, the main form of the bracelet was the Pietrisite stone with a quarter inch band of diamond running through the middle along the entire length of the bracelet, Ron guessed that the fur of the Nundu and wasn't out a surprise had been absorbed into the stones. Steeling himself Ron step forward and picked up the bracelet into his hand and very nearly threw it back at the old man in shock.

It felt like he'd been dumped right into the middle of an ocean of power and it made his hair stand on end. Slowly getting used to the feeling and pulling himself out of his core he placed the bracelet on to his right wrist and felt as though part of him he hadn't known had been missing had been returned. He stepped back into line and could see the shock, pride and happiness on his father's face. Hermione stepped forward and ended up Tourmaline base and two cores as well. Her cores were the tooth of a Fujin Dragon and five hairs from the mane of the chaos horse. The final form of her foci was a necklace using the hairs from the horse's mane with the Tourmaline acting as a medium between the tooth and the hair it was a gorgeous necklace. Emily's foci was a ring similar to Silay's but was made of Opal as its base with an aquamarine stone and the feather of an ice Phoenix. All of their foci were extremely powerful and Ron was exceptionally thankful once more to be coming to Phoenix Academy that allowed him to get such a foci; instead of attending Hogwarts as his mother had originally planned. Even if it had cost him 2000 gallons.

The last stop in Greece was to get their clothing for the Academy, which was dark green leggings, the gold thigh length skirt for the girls, a gold leather tunic with a Crimson Phoenix on the left breast and black Horntail Dragon hide boots. They also got four cloaks that were silver on one side and gold on the other for inclement weather. They also got several pairs of Dragon hide gloves for outdoor work and potions. Ron also purchased seven sets of everday clothes for when he was home or relaxing. With all of their items placed in their trunks and shrunk they headed to Greece in their last stop. Greece was much the same as Kyoto only Athens had more sculptures and fountains obviously referencing the Greek gods. There they got the rest of their books which for Ron included; From a Cauldron to a Bottle by Sarah Evans, The Universe Within by Amy Thornbeck, Scenes from Time by Vlad Tamir, From a Moth to a Dragon by Ellen Verenski, Molecule to Atom to a Mountain by John Greyson and Magicks Choice by Andrew Preston. The rest of his books cost him another 200 gallons, then they headed off to a miscellaneous shop where they could pick up bedding and knickknacks for their rooms at the school. Ron got soft light green bedding with a black ebony comforter the had the design of a winged unicorn on it in gold. His pillows were also black with gold trimming. He was informed by the professor that they are ready had desks, wardrobe and shelves in their rooms so he got a Gold rug with black trimming for his floor and several towels that were black with gold trimming. He also wanted to learn painting and so got a never-ending sketchbook and canvas with several frames and never-ending paints. He also had to get the cleaners and the brushes as well the holders so he could spread the paint on to paint. All totaled Ron spent another 2000 gallons in the store. After all he had thought today you got a total of 23,450 gallons left his Vault. That would be used in case he needed anything else for his paint supplies or miscellaneous items during the year. His trunk was clearly organized and while it didn't have any food in it he didn't think he needed to worry about it just yet.

Ron could not believe how exhausted he was in he barely managed to focus as everyone was flashed back to their homes he and his father arrived at the burrow just before sunset. Both of them were exhausted and wanted nothing more than to fall into bed. Looking down at Spectre walking beside him he could feel that his familiar felt the same as him. When he and his father entered the house it went absolutely silent and you could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet. Ron could see Percy glaring at him from corner and internally rolling his eyes headed up the stairs with his trunk and familiar now extremely glad that it was keyed only to him or he had a feeling Percy may just help himself to his stuff. Ron decided that he would like his dad fill in the rest of the family and drop face first onto his bed out cold the moment his head touched the pillow. Spectre simply climbed onto his humans backs and fell asleep. Tomorrow Ron would begin corresponding with his three new friends as they settled in to prepare for the Academy, somehow Ron had a feeling that his life would never again be the same and he could not be happier.


	6. Tension and Strife

**Tension and Strife**

Life was certainly more interesting since he had begun teaching at Phoenix Academy. When Headmaster Asher approached him all those years ago with his invitation to become a teacher of students from all over the world he had to admit he was somewhat hesitant. A project this size would be extremely challenging to pull off. He had pressed the young looking man that seemed deceptively delicate. The man contained an enormous amount of power within him. As a fey that held mastery in soul magic, Corriandar could tell that the man was much older than he looked. His soul told the tales of a man who had fought and lost a great deal and still managed to somehow come out on top. Out of curiosity to find out more about the only man he had met who emitted a fiery burning avian signature, he had accepted the man's proposal. Corriandar now considered it to be one of, if not the best decision he had ever made. The sheer scale of what Hadrian had achieved still blew his mind. The school itself was otherworldly; the sheer sense of magic and power in the air was like walking from a smoke filled room into the outdoors just after it has rained. It still took his breath away every morning when he woke and got to watch as teens and young adults worked together no matter what their backgrounds were. He regularly saw wolves, vampires and elves talking and studying together happily and calmly.

The sheer scale of education offered at the academy was breath taking. Thanks to the phoenixes being the ones who chose the candidates the academy didn't have to worry about what they taught being used for nefarious purposes. The students understood what they were being offered at the academy and applied themselves to their studies accordingly. Corriandar had great respect for Hadrian; the man did so much for everyone for so little. It was a worry that he and the other professor's shared as the man didn't eat even close to the amount that they felt he should. It was as if the man felt he wasn't worth the effort. It was something that everyone tried their best to change whether it was making sure he ate to making him go to bed.

He smiled at the eternally young headmaster as he prepared to report with the other teachers as to the status of their future students. Alice arrived next, she had hip length blond hair and blue eyes that held no pupil. Her ears were 6 inches long as they came to a point near to back of her head. She stood about 5'4" tall with spiraling runic tattoos on her arms. Combine with her lean and tone body she looked quite fierce and deadly. Joseph Cambell arrived two minutes later and stood leaning against the wall next to the door. He stood 6'7" tall and was built like a rock, his body being covered in nothing but muscle covered in scars. He had blood red hair cropped to just above his ears, framing a sharp chin and high cheekbones. His eyes were a pool of liquid gold with a black slit pupil. Perenelle Flamel arrived with Joseph and to be honest Corriandar never lost his surprise that the ancient couple had come out of hiding to teach at the academy.

Adaline Novent arrived last but only a minute behind Joseph. She was tall standing at 5'11" with long silver hair and purple eyes. Her face was elegant and you could almost feel the grace and power she carried. Her fair was kept in a tight braid tied at the base of her skull, she had three daggers strapped to her person at different points, and Corriandar knew that there was another four that they couldn't see.

"Alright, let's get this going. Adaline how was your trip?" Hadrian asked with a fountain pen poised to take any relevant information down.

"It went well, Mr. Chambers is like most of our students very eager to begin his studies however, and he is very shy and withdrawn. The family that he currently lives with is not very accepting of his creature status. We will want to make sure that he sees one of our healers to make sure that there is no health issues. Miss. Borney will be somewhat of a challenge. She is very smart however; she is very active and prefers to be outside rather than behind a desk. We will need to watch to make sure that she keeps on track with her studies. Mr. Ramirez is very quiet and thoughtful and is extremely intelligent. He may find parts of our curriculum simple but he may struggle when it comes to the subjects that require more intuition that pure smarts." Hadrian nodded and finished his notes on those students. Later they would be added to the students files and sealed. After a few seconds Hadrian glanced up and nodded at me.

"Surprisingly, everything went well. Despite our worry that Dumbledore or Voldemort's Death Eaters would cause issues we didn't see any of them. Ivanna Potter is going to go far the amount of determination rolling off that girl is immense. She apparently decided to go for a dual Mastery in Healing and Death Magic. She went absolutely nuts when buying books although that may be a trait as I noticed that her mother was in fact in the same state of mind. Judging from the look on the husbands face this seems to occur quite often. Mr. Longbottom shows none of the traits one would expect from someone who deals with his kind of fame on a daily basis. He is quite calm and intuitive to the emotions and actions of those around him. He has decided to go for Mastery in Blood Magic and I believe he will go far in the area. He was quite close to Miss. Potter although he showed the same closeness with Mr. Lupin-Black probably due to their families being extremely close. Mr. Lupin-Black has decided to go for Mastery in Warding. He is very reserved around strangers but when with someone he knows he seems to remain comfortable. He seems to be content to fade into the background so we will need to work with him on that so that he will be comfortable taking the lead when needed. Mr. Ameal interacted well with the others although there was a bit of awkwardness to begin with between him and Mr. Lupin-Black, as I believe this was the first time they interacted with their 'rival' race so to speak. However, after a few moments they were quite comfortable around each other. Mr. Ameal wishes to pursue Mastery Arithmancy and Spell Creation." Corriandar could see the relief of Hadrian's face when told that there had been no issues with the escort. After another minute of note taking, he looked up and nodded at Alice to begin her report.

"Miss. Trouver is intelligent there is no doubt about that but she is also very fashion focused. I find that to be somewhat humorous since she wished to pursue Mastery in Battle Magic. She is very grounded and cunning. If we can channel that she will be a very deadly warrior when she graduates. Miss. Daniels wishes to attain Mastery in Soul Magic. She is very compassionate and gentle, however she the most intelligent of the students I escorted today. She was able to see all the little hints I dropped about the different classes when I was briefing them. Miss. Emmer's is the very personification of her species. She is intelligent, cunning, and flighty. She delights in giving people headaches with her rhymes and riddles. She had decided to gain Mastery in Warding. Mr. Natare is determined to gain Mastery in Blood Magic. He is very calm and level headed with a serious gift in Intuition that will serve him well in his hopeful career. He is very serious about his education with an odd fascination towards creatures of all kinds. All in all it was a very successful trip." Alice finished her report and stepped back and Hadrian finished writing his notes. Corriandar had to admit he was impressed; so far all of the prospective students showed a large amount of determination to succeed in very difficult careers.

After he finished with those four students, Hadrian nodded to Joseph to begin.

"Mr. Satchen is aiming for Mastery in Potions and he is well on his way to achieving it. He is already brewing potions that many other schools would consider 2nd year potions. He is very creative and has a steady temperament that will serve him well. Mr. Vox desires to start a worldwide Herbology Business; the little one holds a large fascination for plants and may in fact be a descendant of one of the green mages, as he shows a serious gift with caring and crossbreeding plants. Mr. Vorrell wishes to have Mastery in Transfiguration. He is very hyper and yet oddly focused at the same time. He is constantly on the lookout for how everything can be tied to Transfiguration." Hadrian easily kept up with Joseph and once he placed the notes on the three students in the correct folder pulled the last four folders and placed them in front of him and nodded at Perenelle to begin.

"I picked up Mr. Weasley first and filled him in on our scholarship program. That young man holds a serious desire for learning that I haven't seen since my husband. He is very calm and intelligent and seems to be one of the few to think ahead as he was the only one of the ground to purchase furnishings for his Talan here. He is going for Mastery in Alchemy and I honestly think he will excel beyond the norm at it. Miss. Granger is very intelligent but seems to hold books as the ultimate authority. We will need to work on that and getting her to understand that books do not have all the answers and that they may actually be wrong. She wishes to attain Mastery in Runes and if we can get her to stop thinking so literally, she would be quite good at it. Miss. Venerre is very…childlike in her view on the world. She sees the good in everybody and loves to explore and discover new things. She is going for Mastery in Soul Magic. Mr. Veras wishes to attain Mastery in Death Magic and he is a very calm, level-headed individual. All four of my group clicked with each other and promised to write each other over the summer. If they do so they will be very good friends when they arrive here at Phoenix Academy." Hadrian smiled to himself and finished the last of his notes.

"My thanks all of you for escorting our new students, I shan't keep you much longer. As you all know magic has been surging wildly these last few months and yesterday I found the lynch point of the surge. Magic seems to be calling several people from a different time and is building to achieve that. I don't believe we need to worry as I cannot imagine magic itself bringing a dark lord or lady through time. Nevertheless, we still need to be aware. Those being pulled through time may not be aware of their future displacement and may be extremely wary and confused when they arrive. Thank you all for your reports and as always be prepared." With that, we left Hadrian to his work and went our separate ways.

Ron could already tell that he would continue to grow closer to his Nicalago cat called Spectre. His familiar had already saved him from several pranks from the twins as it was. For once, he actually felt safe in his own room as he poured over his books. Ron wanted to be the best and as such, he made sure that he read a little from each of his books every day. He had already read at least 3 chapters from all of his books and made sure that he shuffled them around each time so as to make sure each book was read. As he read, he made sure to take detailed notes that referenced any other books that clarified the topic and may have had more details. He had 15 never-ending notebooks, of which 12 were currently in use for his notes, one per class/subject. He had grabbed spares for any side projects and a journal.

Percy had yet to stop with his incessant sniping, but Ron knew that it was from jealousy not just pure hatred. Ron was actually surprised that Percy had not ended up in Slytherin; Merlin knew the prat had the ambition for it. Ron was careful and made sure that everything was kept in his trunk so that Percy didn't help himself to Ron's things. The other major change was that Ron had started trading owls with Hermione, Silay and Emily. They talked about their ideas and knowledge that they were gaining about their studies and more than once he or one of the others had learned something that the others had not yet realized which pushed their studies even further. Ron had picked up quite a bit of flak from the twins because of his summer studying. However, Ron didn't care. Not only was he learning more than he ever thought possible but Hermione, Silay and Emily were fast becoming his best friends.

Percy had made the mistake two days ago of reading one of Ron's letters from Silay that Ron had set beside his plate so that he could continue breakfast. Ron had been facing his dad as he gave Ron some advice for the upcoming school year and as such missed Percy grabbing his letter.

"So now you're consorting with beasts and half-breeds? Such a shame, just when I thought that you couldn't sink any lower." Percy sneered as the conversation in the dining room ground to a sudden halt in surprise. Shockingly the one to reprimand Percy was his dad not his mom as Ron expected.

"Well, now we know why you were not invited to attend Phoenix Academy Percy, you're a bigot with no respect for others or their things. First, that letter belonged to Ron. If I ever catch you, see or hear about you stealing someone else's mail I will personally hand you over to the DMLE. Second, Silay is the Royal Prince of the Vampires; he is not some beast. Emily, is the Princess of the High Elves. Since you are incapable of controlling your jealousy I will contact Professor McGonagall and have her remove your status as a Prefect permanently. Since, you want to act like a five year old that's how I will treat you. Don't think I've missed your constant snipping and mean comments to Ron. Your owl will be used by the family since I cannot trust you to be nice to 'animals'. When you behavior changes we may revisit the possibility of you owning a pet."

Percy had been outraged at his punishment and had protested for almost 12 hours in vain before retreating to his room to sulk. Ron had been heart broken when his mom fought with his dad over the harshness of Percy's punishment. Did his mom not care that Ron was her child as well? Lately, Ron was having a very hard time trusting his mom. He knew that he held a grudge for the way she treated him compared to his siblings. This protest of hers on Percy's behalf just made things worse. She always made him feel like he was the one in the wrong.

Ron clenched his fist as he remembered the row between him, mom and dad over his new expense account. She asked Ron to let her hold onto his card for him so that he would not have to worry about misplacing it. Ron had thanked her, but said that he was keeping it secure in his trunk and that even if he did lose it nobody but him could use it anyway as it was locked to his magical signature. His mom had gotten irate and said that he was to young and inexperienced to be handling his funds so he should let her help him, and besides wouldn't it be nice to spruce up the house a bit with his left over money?

Ron had never seen his mom so angry as when his dad told her that the vault was for school expenses only and was tracked to make sure that it was only used for such. His dad sent him to his room as his mom continued to throw a fit that put the howlers she sent to Fred and George to shame. The entire family could hear her screaming throughout the entire house. Ever since it had come out that Ron had quite a lot of money for his school there had been a palpable tension between Ron and his mom. Now it was like ice; frigid, stiff and sharp. Thankfully he would leave for school tomorrow because he honestly felt like an enemy whenever his mom or Percy was around.


	7. Turning Up

**Turning Up**

Ron sighed and continued to pack everything in their proper compartments. While he could have waited until the last minute to finish packing like his family was known to do when heading to Hogwarts, he was sadly actually looking forward to leaving home. His dad was coming with him for orientation tomorrow as was Bill. He was glad to have stayed in contact with his older brother as he along with Charlie were the only ones besides his dad to actually care about Ron. When he had told his brothers (Bill and Charlie) via letter that he had been accepted at Phoenix Academy and had his school supplies for the year as well as an amazing familiar they had written back that they were ecstatic for him and what an amazing opportunity he had awaiting him. Bill told him he would be more than happy to come with Ron and their dad for orientation and would be there at 6 pm since the phoenix would arrive to bring them to they school at 8 and it was funny to think that despite leaving at 8 pm they would arrive at 9 am at the school gates due to the time difference.

Ron closed the lid on his trunk and ran his hand over the lid. He was still amazed that he owned something so beautiful and elegant. Had he gone to Hogwarts this year he had no doubt that he would have had to use either Bill or Charlie's old school trunk. He was so glad not to have any hand me downs. He loved wearing clothes that were his and his alone. He pulled his trunk quietly down the stairs Nicalago following calmly behind him. Ron breathed a silent sigh of relief at seeing his mother absent from the kitchen. He quickly walked out through the back door and sat his trunk down next to the small porch off to the side. He sat on the porch railing surprisingly comfortable in his school uniform. He wore the dark green leggings, dark green long-sleeved undershirt and a golden leather tunic with a crimson phoenix on the left breast. He also wore his black Horntail Hide boots which came up to his knee's. Ron also wore his cloak so that the gold side was facing out leaving the silver side against Ron. He loved the uniforms they were so different compared to whats Hogwarts students had to wear.

It was technically August 14th but it would be the 15th when they arrived at the school. Ron was lost in thought petting Spectre who had jumped onto the railing beside Ron wanting to be petted by his human, as such he missed seeing his brother land just outside the wards and stumble slightly due to the effects of international portkeys.

"Hey kiddo this must be Spectre?" Ron heard a deep voice ask and upon seeing his brother promptly launched himself off the railings at his older brother. Ron always felt better whenever Bill was around, he felt safe. He stayed still enjoying the hug though he knew most boys his age wouldn't and just tried to calm some of his frazzled nerves. Not only was he worried that his mother would cause some last minute issue he was also nervous about attending such a prestigious school where none of his family had been. He felt Spectre start to twine between his legs and reluctantly let go of his older brother. Stepping back he smiled and laughed quietly, Spectre was now standing on Bill's shoulders having jumped up there and was batting at the tail that Bill's hair was pulled into.

"Yeah that's Spectre, he's amazing isn't he?" Ron said affection clear in his voice. Bill huffed a laugh and nodded gently.

"That he is. Did you know that the Nicalago Cat were actually a huge part of Egypt? The Pharaohs actually considered them to be the Lord of the Cat Families. They are incredibly intelligent and loyal and can actually use some minor elemental magic when they are fully grown. They rarely bond to humans though, I think the last bonding was just over 650 years ago." Bill said and Ron stared in even more amazement at his familiar. Oh he knew Spectre was phenomenal but not to this extent. He smiled softly, incredibly grateful to have this amazing animal as a familiar and friend. He smiled wider when he got a rush of possessive love and happiness that Ron recognized as coming from Spectre.

"How are you doing kiddo? I imagine that this must be fairly nerve-wracking for you..." Bill asked. Ron sighed and shook his head.

"I don't understand Bill why mother cannot just be happy for me. It's like nothing I do is ever good enough. A little while ago Percy stole one of my letters from Silay and went on a rant about how I was friends with beasts and animals and that he thought that I couldn't sink any lower. It hurt, it really did and then when dad punished him mother actually tried to get dad to lessen the punishment. It's just sometimes I feel it's like she almost hates me. Percy I can somewhat understand, he jealous but mother… what's wrong with me when my own mother doesn't care?" Ron asked. Bill sighed and crouched down in front of Ron.

"Ah Ronnie I know it hurts and I do think that mum cares very deeply for you, but mum tends to want to always be the one in control. When that doesn't happen she tends to lash out at the one causing the issue. In this case it's not your fault and you are more than entitled to wanting to do whats best for you. But mum had everything planned out for everyone of her kids, Charlie and I may have made it worse as neither of us wanted to work at the ministry, she got so bad that when we were offered the chance to work abroad both of us accepted. She is doing the same thing right now. But I will tell you what Ronnie, if when you return next summer and she is still doing the same thing let me know and I will talk to dad to see if you can come stay with me alright?" Bill said and pulled Ron into a hug. Ron let out a sigh of relief that he would have somewhere else to go next summer if his mother continued to be unbearable.

They both looked up when they heard a throat clear behind them. Turning they breathed a sigh of relief when they saw it was just their dad.

"Ron, Bill's right your mother has never done well when people tell her no or that they have other plans. She does love you and she worries for you deeply that's why she always wants to be the one in charge, as to her if she's not the one making the calls then someone is going to wind up hurt due to bad decisions. And yes if next summer if she is continuing to be so...combative over this you are more than welcome to stay with Bill. I want you to be happy Ron and if that means keeping your mother away from you then that's what we'll do." Arthur stated and saw his son's nod. They looked up in surprise when they saw a flash of fire and realized they had spent the entire time talking. Exchanging a sheepish looks Arthur grabbed Ron's trunk while Bill continued to let Spectre rest on his shoulders. Together the trio walked over to the bright red and gold phoenix and linked their hands. The phoenix landed on Ron's shoulder and with that warm flash of color the Burrow vanished and when the bright golden flame vanished they found themselves in front of a massive gate. (Gate Of Belcourt Castle; Google Images).

There was two massive stone columns that each had a black iron lantern attached to the front with a bright flame burning within. That same black iron formed the gates themselves as they formed intricate designs that formed the 12' gates. Looking around they saw that there was 18 students; noticeable due to the uniforms. Some waved at their trio, and Ron realized they were the Potter's, Longbottom's and the Lupin-Black families. Bill was staring in amazement at the area past the gates.

"Bill? What's the matter?" Their dad asked. Bill shook himself lightly and replied, amazement clear in his voice.

"The wards I can just sense them, but their so deep… it's like when you see a cave from a hundred feet away and think its a small shallow hole, but in reality its a 70' colossal cavern. There is so much tied into the wards, so many different kinds of magic that are all woven together, I have never seen anything like this not even in Egypt.

"That is because the ones who are weaving those wards are the trees themselves Mr. Weasley." A female voice spoke from behind them and turning they saw that it was Perenelle Flamel. Bill spoke curiosity and awe clear in his voice.

"What do you mean Madam Flamel?"

"When Headmaster Asher formed the wards centuries ago he did so while tying them into the tree's themselves as anchors. The trees he tied them to are Mallorn's they are in actuality mildly sentient and when they sensed the purpose of the wards; that of protection, sanctuary, security they took that intent and proceeded to do exactly that. When other species were brought here for their protection they themselves gave their own unique magic into the wards allowing them to change and deepen even further. Now even Headmaster Asher is unaware of the full scope of the wards, there are simply to many of them, too well tied together to ever separate them enough to identify all the bits a pieces." She told them with the rest of the group listening in in awe. She smiled at them.

"There is a reason that the Academy is the safest in the world. Now if you will follow me we can begin orientation." With that she walked up to the gate and laid her wand against the center point. There was a pulse of magic that grew to cover everyone on the group it sank into the skin though the glow lasted noticeably longer on the 18 students. The gates opened and the group moved along the path and watched as the trees changed from normal everyday trees in magnificent, gigantic trees with silver leaves. (The Boomslang Tree Canopy Walkway; Google Images).

They took a half an hour to make their way along the pathway between massive trunks. They arrived at a large building that blended in with the trees. They walked though the large double doors and entered into what Ron realized was the Great Hall. The ceiling was about 20' high with massive dark wooden beams that wove across it in an x formation. The walls were a light sanded cream color that contrasted with the dark ebony floor. There were circular tables that had enough room to seat five people spread across the 150' long hall. Along the walls were massive floor to ceiling windows that had dark brown curtains pulled to the side to allow light into the Hall. At the very end of the large room were three tables in a horseshoe shape that had 29 people seated with one empty chair next to a man that seemed to be in his forties with long red hair pulled back into a tail and light green eyes. He wore a green tunic over a silvery blue undershirt and judging from the happy look traded between Madam Flamel and the Gentlemen they assumed he was Nicholas Flamel, the famed Alchemist.

At the center of the Head Table sat a man with long dark blue hair and emerald eyes. His hair looked like it was pulled into a lose braid and Ron noticed the man seemed very… well feminine without lousing masculinity as there was no doubt he was male he was just well gorgeous. As they entered the Hall the man stood drawing the attention of everyone else in the group.

"Welcome students and family members to Phoenix Academy of Magical Arts. My name is Hadrian Angelus Asher and yes I am the one who started the Academy. To my left descending down the table are the following; Jamie Allens who teaches Herbology, Rein who teaches Astronomy, Amanda Cour who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, Gunther Shultz who teaches The Dark Arts, Astrid Meran who teaches Warding, Manuel Zandar who teaches Magical Theory, Nicholas Flamel who teaches Alchemy, Perenelle Flamel who stands with you sits next to him and teaches Transfiguration, Amy Wheatherspoon who teaches Household Magic, Riptounge who teaches Business, John Powell who teaches Chemistry, Tenmaru Kenshin who teaches Mind Magics, Henri LeBau who teaches Healing, Carlisle Soven who teaches History and Brom Stresson who teaches Flying." As Headmaster Asher spoke he had each of the teachers stand at their introduction. Then the Headmaster turned to his right and continued.

"This is Adaline Novent who teaches Music, Samuelanar Vorten who teaches Language, Battleaxe who teaches Forging, Rosaline Vorece who teaches Elemental Magic, Corriandar Sevell who teaches Soul Magic, Alexandar Hywell who teaches Charms, Emmaline Verace who teaches Potions, Joseph Cambell who teaches Battle Magic, Johnathan Evearstarr who teaches Combat, Samuel Darkov who teaches Blood Magic, Alice Noir who teaches Runes, Susan Cartwright who teaches Arithmancy, Laevenir who teaches Divination, Seraph Lunaris who teaches Creatures, and Jackson Overland who teaches Death Magic. They are your teachers and should they ask you to do something we ask that while you may ask questions if it is an emergency please follow their orders first and then ask your questions. Asking questions will never get you in trouble here." Here the Headmaster paused to make sure everyone was following along.

"The rules here at the Academy are simple yet absolute. First, any attempt at bullying will be met with harsh reprisals. Second, Theft is not tolerated at all, if you are caught stealing or being in possession of stolen property it will see you suspended and/or expelled. Third, Language we ask that you refrain from using profanity as it is seen as a sign of low education and control. Fourth, Talan's are shared between you and one other person each with your own room, though there is a shared kitchen. The only exception to this are the mating dorms for couples who are mated or in the process of courting. Fifth, we ask that you respect your teachers and fellow students and avoid instigating fights or being disrespectful. Sixth, any detention given will result in a letter home. Meals are taken here in the Great Hall however you do have Kitchens in your Talan's should you wish to remain in your Talan. Seventh, the wards here are advanced and should anyone try to enter any area they are not supposed to the wards will refuse you entry. Persistence in trying to gain access to a forbidden area will see you frozen in place and a teacher responded to your location. Eighth, Trips off campus are forbidden unless escorted by a teacher, mail order is available if you want to purchase something from Greece or Japan. Ninth, Sexual Contact is forbidden unless you are in a mating dorm. Lastly, there is an area a few miles from campus where the creature sanctuary begins. It extends 20,000 miles across in a pocket dimension and is warded to keep all but a few from entering it for your safety. The creatures inside are in no way domesticated, they are wild in every way possible." As Hadrian finished his introduction there was polite clapping for the small group before Hadrian spoke once more.

"For now, before we continue with the orientation please take a seat and feel free to eat. Simply tap the section on the menus under what country's food you want and from there it will change to provided meals known in that country. So please enjoy." With that the Headmaster sat back down and Professor Flamel went to join her husband at the table. Ron sat at a table will his dad and Bill and they looked at the menus. There were numerous countries listed from England to Japan to Africa. Ron feeling curious selected Japan and looked at the dozens of options available. In the end Ron decided on Tonkatsu Ramen and tapped it along with Sparkling Peach Water. His menu vanished and a large bowl about 12" across appeared in front of him along with a tall glass of a light caramel colored liquid hat had fizzy bubbles running through it. He looked at his Dad and Bill and his dad had chosen Pizza; a dish well known in America while Bill had chosen what look like a stuffed piece of hollow flat bread. At Ron's curious look Bill explained his choice.

"This is a common dish in Egypt as bread is considered the most important staple item. In fact there is a law saying that all citizens get a certain amount of bread per day. If not the citizens would riot in the streets. If you walk down any food court, ¾'s of them would be making bread of some kind. Since bread is where the Egyptians shine, having food stuffed in a bread pocket is extremely common as it tastes good, is inexpensive and is easy to carry." Bill spoke and Ron eagerly took in the information. He loved hearing the tidbits of information about the other countries. Ron took a few tries before he was able to successfully eat using the shop sticks but once he had he proceeded to devour the Ramen in front of him. It was absolutely delicious. Arthur loved the pizza and resolved to find a way to eat it more often. Ron also tried a bit of Bill's...pocket sandwich and loved the taste. The spices on the meat and vegetables were incredible despite the heat, which was cut by the sauce. The hall was mostly silent as everyone seemed to be more focused on eating than anything else. It was almost an hour later that conversation started up as people finished their meals and introductions began.

Ron took his Dad and Bill over to meet his friends, though his dad had already met them, and smiled as they came together for the first time since their shopping trip. Seeing his friends hesitation Ron decided to take the initiative.

"Hello, My name is Ronald Weasley, Son of the House Weasley this as my father Arthur Weasley Head of the House Weasley and My Oldest Brother William Weasley Heir of the House of Weasley." Ron recited remembering that two of the parents here were royalty they were probably more used to formal greetings and it wouldn't do to shun protocol. He saw them nod and the adults proceeded to shake hands with his dad and bill while also exchanging their own greetings. Ron upon seeing the adults descend into an in depth conversation turned to his friends.

"So how has your time been since the shopping trip? I know I've spent nearly all of my time studying." Ron asked, genuinely curious. Hermione responded first.

"Well, like you Ron I spent most of the time in books as I so want to do well. This is a brilliant school and I cannot wait until the classes start. I think my favorite may be Charms or Runes as they looked so fascinating when I was reading the books. I wonder who we will be sharing the Talan's with?" She spoke somewhat quickly but was still well within the range of understandable.

"Well I've spent quite a bit of time reading our books but not as much as I wished due to still having duties to attend to at home. I think the two classes I'm looking forward to are Battle Magic and Soul Magic. They look to be a challenge but very interesting." Silay said and they nodded in both agreement and sympathy at him not having as much time as he wanted to read over his books.

"Well like Silay I wanted more time to read over my books but that I think is life you never seem to have as much free time as you wish to do the things that you want to. I have to say like Hermione I am looking forward to Runes as well but Elemental Magic seems like it is going to be phenomenal. I to am wondering who we will be sharing with although I don't think I will be using the kitchen all that often as cooking just doesn't really interest me all that much. Do any of you like to cook, or want to learn?" Emily asked and they all thought for a few minutes unaware that the adults were smiling, happy to see that their children and siblings were already making good friends.

"Yeah I do think I want to learn to cook, I may send out a mail order for some cook books as well so I can learn the basics first." Ron said. Hermione nodded as well.

"Yes I think it would be so fascinating to learn to cook so many types of food." She said.

Silay and Emily just shook their heads. It was obvious neither held a desire to learn to cook. Their conversation was derailed when a throat cleared and everyone turned as Headmaster Asher spoke once more.

"Alright, now that we've all had our fill shall we begin the rest of the tour?"

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

Hadrian's POV

"Alright, now that we've all had our fill shall we begin the rest of the tour?" He asked happy to see everyone getting along. It was still somewhat heart wrenching to see his parents alive and happy, knowing what could have happened. He had though many times about interfering with Voldemort and Grindlewald's rise but had been convinced by Fawkes not to. The phoenix made several valid points; one, that by changing the outcome of the wars who knew how history would twist and change. It could lead to a whole new slew of dark wizards and witches to contend with, so better the devil you know. So Hadrian had quietly made sure that most of the deaths that he knew about were replaced with followers of which ever wizard was targeting them. Also they dark lords must have thought they had spies in their groups as Hadrian had leaked information on their plans, groups and fighting styles to the military and other governments. As such they found themselves struggling just trying to keep control over their own people. The second reason Fawkes gave was that they didn't want Dumbledore slipping through and causing more damage. When they brought him down it had to be from a high standing position so that he would never regain his popularity with the people, he would be the very adage of the higher they are the harder they fall.

Right now though the main thing worrying Hadrian was who ever was being pulled through the timeline, as this had never happened in the original reality. Not only that but who ever they were they locus point had shifted that Hadrian knew they would arrive within the next week. He had followed the stabilizing locus point and knew that the time-travelers were due to land in the outback of Australia. Why there Hadrian didn't know but at least it was close by. He shook himself from his thoughts as for whatever reasons his mind was slowly focusing more and more on the travelers to the point that even his sleep was filled with dreams about who they could possibly be. Fawkes and Hedwig knew but refused to say anything seeming to find his confusion amusing on some level.

Hadrian looked around the room at so many familiar and unfamiliar faces and smiled. Now was not the time for dark thought he had happy business to conduct.

"If you would follow me we can begin." Hadrian stated and swept from the table down to the floor and began leading the crowd out of the Great Hall. He took one of the longer winding pathways to the left and began to speak as he lead them to their next destination.

"We are currently headed for the Library where I imagine many of you will spend your time. We ask that if you need to take out a book take it over to one of our duplicators where it will make a copy that will last 30 days before vanishing, this way the original always remains in the library for students to access. There is no limit on how many books you may have, well beside the available space in your Talan's." Hadrian stated and heard several in the group chuckle. Hadrian knew that the main reason he had created the duplicators was actually due to Hermione. He had loved her dearly as a friend but the girl had a habit of checking out all the relative books to an assignment the day it was given leaving the rest of the students out of luck. So he made the duplicators in such a way as the students also couldn't get around the copyright charms on the books as the copies only lasted 30 days.

It took about ten minutes at a descent clip before the came upon a building that was even larger than that of the Great Hall. He pushed open the revolving door and smiled as several sets of eyes glazed over at the numerous amount of books, many of which were rare, out of print and near impossible to come by. Such as the books Hadrian had brought to the library that were written by the Founding Four of Hogwarts. He didn't think they wanted their knowledge trapped and hidden in a secret vault. If that was the case then they never would have built a school. The Library was six stories tall and was well over 500' long and 100' wide. There was several areas scattered though out for studying and reading, though most just made use of the duplicators and read in their Talan's. The floor was made from polished cherry wood the same as the bookcases. The little bits of exposed walls was painted a light yellow color that seemed to absorb the sunlight let in through numerous skylights and windows. It truly was a magnificent library. The duplicator station were set up directly in front of the doors and simply consisted of a six foot long table with three boxes on it made from Hickory. There was about two feet of extra space beside on of the boxes to stack books on. Hadrian led them over to one of the stations so he could show them how to use it.

"Alright, using one of these is extremely simple all you need to do is open the lid of the box on the left and place the original copy of the book inside. Close the lid and tap the top with your hand and wait as it will glow dimly for 5 seconds before fading. Once that glow fades open both boxes, remove the original from the box on the left and your copy from the box on the right. Set the copy in the empty space on the table and place the original in the last box where it will be returned to the shelf. After that you simply repeat with any other books." Hadrian told them Showing them how it worked using a map of the school. Once he had each student use it he let them keep the maps and pocketed the original as he knew the school without the map.

"So that was the Library, let me show you where the infirmary is, though hopefully you never have to visit. While there our healer will give each of you an exam to make sure that there are no health issues and make sure that you have all had your inoculations." Hadrian told them and could see several of the parents nod a respectful look in their eyes as they appreciated the effort the school was making to keep their children healthy. Merlin knows Hadrian would have suffered a lot less had something like this been done at Hogwarts. It was a half hours walk from the Library to the Infirmary though no one minded as the gigantic Mallorn trees were simply stunning to walk through.

The Infirmary was not even close to the size of the Library and was half the size of the Great Hall. It was a bright white color so that it stood out from the trees making it easier to spot. It was a one story building with several large windows that let in the numerous amounts of sunlight coming through the trees. Hadrian led them inside and held the door open as they all filed in. He walked back to the front of the group to see the staring and Halvor who was a high elf with long bright blue hair and purple eyes staring back. Smirking Hadrian shook his head as the man always loved the reactions his appearance invoked from new comers.

"Everyone this is Halvor he is the healer in charge of the Infirmary though he is joined on occasion by Henri LeBau our healing instructor. For those of you wishing to learn healing while the first half of your time learning it will be in the class room the rest of your time will be spent here as assistants. Halvor we are here for the new student check ups and inoculations." Hadrian said and saw Halvor nod.

"Alrighty everyone the process is simple I need a scan for a base line so that if Merlin forbid I ever need to treat you I can do so. Though I hope you are never hurt bad enough to warrant my care, I do not like seeing children hurt or sick. So when I call your name please step forward and follow me behind this curtain where I will preform a simple scan and then make sure you take any necessary potions. So first up is Emily Venerre." With that Healer Halvor led Emily and her parents behind the screen and Hadrian took the time to observe the Infirmary. It was much better than Hogwarts in his opinion simply because is was painted a light sea foam green color rather than the stark white. There was also tables next to each bed so that students could keep books and notebooks on hand so they weren't bored. Hadrian looked up as Ms. Venerre and her parents rejoined the group and saw Halvor give him a smile. Hadrian was always present for this part so that should they come across an abused student he could help calm them down and begin the process of removing them from their home. Thankfully this had only been necessary four times since the founding of the school.

"Mr. Orion Lupin-Black." Halvor called and Hadrian watched as Mr. Lupin-Black was joined by Remus and Sirius though they looked like they were in much better shape compared to how they were in Hadrian's time. It took only 2 minutes generally for each student and it was shortly after that the small group of three rejoined the larger group.

"Ms. Hermione Granger." Hadrian watched as the young version of one of his closest friends bounced forwards in excitement her parents following behind. The examinations for the entire group lasted another forty minutes with only two needing some inoculations and thankfully no abuse cases.

"Thank you Halvor you are efficient as always." Hadrian said and Halvor simply smiled in return before shooing them out of the Infirmary closing the doors behind the group.

"Well shall I show you to your Talan's so you can get settled in? Once you have done so feel free to explore using the maps to find your classrooms." Hadrian asked and at the excited nods chuckled and led them up and to the right of the Infirmary. The Talan's were located halfway between the library and the Infirmary for ease of access to both. As it was it was a ten minute walk to reach the first of the housing Talan's. There was a staircase woven from the trees branches that spiraled upwards ending at a platform that was about 60' above the walkway.

"Well this is the first Mallorn and there are two Talan's per tree and four students total, two per Talan. Now in this tree are Sam Vorrell who is sharing with Rosaline Trouver it the highest Talan and Soren Ameal who is sharing with Kludd Satchen in the Talan directly above us." Here Hadrian paused as the four students took off in excitement followed by their parents. Chuckling Hadrian waited a minute to make sure the small group of four made it up the stairs fine before moving on. Hadrian walked for another minute before stopping once more.

"In this tree is Ivanna Potter and Sandra Borney in the highest Talan and Neville Longbottom with Evan Chambers in the lowest." Hadrian paused as four more students left the group followed by their parents. Hadrian turned to the left as the path branched and stopped a minute later.

"The top Talan here will be shared by Pavel Natare and Tristan Vox in the highest Talan and Alice Emmers and Esme Daniels in the lowest." Once the group was on their way up the tree they moved on. At the next Talan Hadrian again announced the occupants.

"In the upmost Talan is Ronald Weasley and Silay Veras." Here Hadrian paused and watched amused as the two traded high fives.

"In the lowest Talan is Orion Lupin-Black and Eli Ramirez." Hadrian watched as Ron led the way with Bill and Arthur trailed behind followed by young Mr. Veras as well as the Lupin-Black family and the Ramirez's. With them off on their way Hadrian turned to the last pair of Hermione Granger and Emily Venerre.

"You two will be sharing with two second year students in the Talan across from us. You will be in the lowest Talan." With that the last of the group took off though Miss Venerre and her parents managed to do so with some gracefulness. Chuckling Hadrian headed back to his office to finish up some paperwork as the newest students set up their homes. He looked forward to seeing how they blossomed here compared to Hogwarts and the though kept a permanent smile on his face as he meandered back along the pathways.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

Ron's POV

Ron pretty much ran up the winding staircase loving the smooth wooden finish on the railings. It took about 2 minutes to make it to the highest Talan and Ron stepped onto the landing with a sense of awe. The outside had two chairs and end tables set up for outside reading or any other activity and the front door was a solid, sturdy wooden door with a diamond cut out at just the right height for Ron and Silay to see anyone who came to the door. The door knob was an oil rubbed bronze color and was a smooth lever action handle. Ron placed his hand on the door handle and felt a slight tingle run up his arm for a second before the door clicked open. Turning to bill with a curious look, the older red-head elaborated easily guessing what had occurred.

"That was the door recognizing you as an authorized occupant. Silay will need to do the same thing." Bill told him, so Ron stepped to the side and closed the door as Silay stepped forward and let himself be keyed to the wards on the door. Once that was taken care of the small group of six entered the Talan and their eyes widened. They were in a large, yet cozy living room that had polished redwood floors, light blue walls and exposed beams on the ceiling above. There was a large slate fireplace against the left hand wall with two couches arm chairs on either side of it, both with end tables on the other side. The chairs were a light blue with dark blue trim which matched the L-shaped couch that also faced the fire place and separated the two chairs. There was a large deep blue rug under the couch and chairs and according to Bill there was a ward around the fireplace to prevent sparks from escaping the fireplace.

Connected to the Living Room was a medium sized kitchen that was fully stocked. The cabinets were made from a rustic Hickory with Slate counter tops. There was a small entry into the kitchen from the living room about 36" wide as the rest of the opening was taken up by a bar top with four redwood bar stools under the extended edge of the counter. There was a single oven, Refrigerator and Range made from black stainless steel. The upper cabinets were made from the same wood as the lowers and contained food and spices of many different types. Upon checking the fridge was fully stocked as well. The lower cabinets held cooking and eating utensils as well as pots, pans and storage containers for left over food. They opened the door to the right wall next to the entry way and saw that it contained the water closet, which was done in the same woods as the kitchen with a toilet and sink.

Turning the went next to the fire place to the other door and saw that it led to a small hallway with two doors. Opening them, they saw it was the two bedrooms. Ron looked at Silay and shrugging they both entered the doors they had opened. The room that was to be Ron's was about 12' long by 15' wide. It contained a twin sized, redwood four poster bed with light blue hangings and a dark blue comforter. There was a redwood wardrobe on the left wall and a medium sized desk under the window to the right also made from redwood. Next to the desk was a set of three floor to ceiling redwood book cases. There was a door to the right of the bedroom door and opening it revealed a full bathroom with a hickory cabinet under the single sink. There was a 12 in mirror above the sink and a large sunken tub with a rain style shower head across from the sink. The toilet was between the sink and the tub.

Ron went back into his room and setting down his trunk opened it to the storage compartment. He first pulled out his bedding and changed the blue comforter for his black one with gold trim and winged unicorn. The sheets were replaced with ones that were a light green color. He replaced the pillowcases with the ones that matched his comforter minus the unicorn and placed the black and gold rug on the floor. His books were put in the bookcases courtesy of Bill though they only filled half of one bookcase. His drawing supplies were placed in his desk along with his parchment and ink supply. He placed his black and gold towels in the bathroom and his bathroom supplies like his shampoo, conditioner, body wash, wash cloth, tooth paste, tooth brush and hair brush. Entering back into his bedroom he saw that his dad had finished putting away his clothes into the wardrobe. He sat on the bed feeling a sense of familiarity with the room and watched a Spectre laid down on the large cat bed Bill had set down beside the bed.

Ron smiled and felt his future was finally turning up.


	8. Magical Mind-Twister

**Magical Mind-Twister**

 _ **A/N:**_ _I want to thank everyone for your reviews and encouragement. I know my updates can be few and far between but I do love reading all of your comments. In the last chapter I had a review that complained that I was both too detailed and too slow in the development of the story line. I can only admit that this is true but also for a purpose. I am in fact an actual author, my manuscripts are in constant revision from editors that work with my publishing company, Penguin Books. One of their pieces of advise was to work on slowing down how fast I tend to rush things (As you will notice if you've read my other story Gondolin Heroes) and to work on the details._

 _I am deliberately trying to be as detailed as possible so unfortunately, this will not change. However, I am starting to get more of the plot developed and fleshed out so there will be more actions and puzzles to figure out._

 _Also, while I know my reasoning behind Hadrian's limited involvement is somewhat weak, Voldemort and Dumbledore are not the_ _ **main focus**_ _of the plot conflicts... yes there is a hint there. Regardless, I want to thank the reviewer for your comments as all advice is welcome. I do want to know what you think and your were very respectful in the way you presented your arguments._

 _ **A/N 2:**_ _Yes in this chapter is the beginning of a slash development, however I will not do any explicit scenes as to be honest I cannot write them, or any scenes of that kind. (its also why my other story has stalled…) so you may see the beginning of well, courting so be forewarned. Should anyone wish to write those scenes feel free to post it but send me the name and title so I can give credit and direct those interested to it. Same for my other story Gondolin Heroes._

 _ **A/N 3:**_ _COOKIES TO WHOEVER FIGURES OUT WHO THE TRAVELERS ARE_

As Hadrian sat in his quarters he couldn't help the itch that was present in his magic as though it was calling...or pleading for something. It was enough to drive him to distraction to the point that even the Flamel's noticed. When they had cornered him after lunch he was sadly unable to give them the answers they sought as he didn't know them himself. When he explained exactly what his...symptoms were Perenelle got a knowing and smug look on her face. They had left him alone on the walkway next to his office even more confused than before. Judging from the smirk Nicholas gave him at dinner Perenelle had passed on what she had figured out. Of course neither was willing to tell Hadrian what was going on.

Hadrian looked up as Fawkes and Hedwig landed on his desk not bothering with their perches which were right next to the open window they had just flown through.

"Fawkes, Hedwig, what can I help you with?" Hadrian asked. Both phoenixes traded a look and turned back to Hadrian.

 _Well Harry-Mage we think you need to be told who is coming through time so that you can work with the goblins to prepare for their arrival next week. When they arrive you may be more than slightly distracted and won't give it the attention you could if you do it today. Also, their arrival will cause many things to change, hopefully enough to withstand the darkness that is slowly but surely building._ Hedwig stated and Hadrian nodded but looked confused at her last statement.

"What do you mean Hedwig, what darkness?" he asked.

 _Hatchling, you have had a lot to focus on in the last many turnings of the sun. the darkness has been building slowly for the last several hundred years but only in the last 60 has it become large enough to draw the attention of the phoenix council. Something is coming hatchling and it is not going to be for the benefit of the world. That is why the council believes these people are being pulled through time as their aid will be invaluable. You will need to begin contacting all prior students of the academy and warn them to begin preparing as what is coming may very well be the darkest event in the last two millennium._ Fawkes told him and by the end of it Hadrian was pale. Dear Merlin, what in Hades name could be so bad that the phoenix council was worried? Hadrian pulled a piece of parchment towards him and began writing a to-do list. He needed to begin contacting the Phoenix Academy Alumni as well as all his other contacts to begin preparing, though judging from the lack of haste of his companions frames, they still had some time to prepare. He would also send Hedwig into the sanctuary to pass the warnings on to the creatures.

"So just who is coming through time?" Hadrian asked, wondering who they were that even the goblins would need time to prepare for their arrival. Though it was reassuring that who ever they were, they were on magic's side.

 _Harry-Mage I want you to think very carefully. You have possibly the greatest magical conflict the earth has faced in millennia, what you need are people who can go head to head with anything you throw in front of them and who are extremely protective of the magical world. You need people who are steadfast, intelligent, willing to risk themselves to save others and the out minded thinking to twist a war-front to your advantage. That is exactly who you are getting._ Hedwig said and watched as Hadrian slowly put the clues together, a sense of awe and worry appearing on his face.

"You can't mean who I think you do..." Hadrian said with a dry throat and gulped when they nodded confirming his thoughts. Oh dear Merlin, Morgana and Circe… With that thought Hadrian's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out on the floor of his study leaving the two phoenixes to stare in amusement at the downed figure.

 _How do you think he will react when he finds out that two of them are his dominants?_ Hedwig asked and traded what could only be the phoenix equivalent of hysterical laughter with Fawkes.

It was ten minutes before Hadrian roused himself and stood up holding his head still looking horrifically shocked.

He noticed that both phoenixes seemed to be amused by something though he had no idea what. He sat down heavily in his chair and pulled another parchment towards him and began writing a letter to FireAxe the current Goblin King requesting a meeting as soon as possible. He placed the missive into an envelope and after sealing it handed it to Hedwig who vanished in a swirl of ice crystals. Hadrian placed his head into his hands wondering how he was going to get everything set up in time without tipping his hand to the rest of the world. Especially to the families of those coming. It may be easier to use his personal vault to create theirs as it would take years to sort out the lordships due to the families descending from them were still very much alive though unaware of their lineage.

He looked up as Hedwig returned bearing a different envelope, this one with the official seal of the Goblin King. Gently taking the envelope he opened it and saw that FireAxe would see him at six this evening which was at seven tomorrow morning here in New Zealand. So he would leave at 6:50 am here so that he was a few minutes early as right now England was 13 hours behind New Zealand. He tossed the letter into the fireplace unwilling to take any chances. He walked from behind his desk and stared down at the walkways filled with students heading to their next classes as today marked then end of their first full week here at the Academy. The new students had handled the influx of returning students well and managed to only wind up lost a few times before they managed to learn the routes to and from their classes. The academy currently held just over 1,000 students that currently attended the school either as normal students or those pursuing their masteries.

Hadrian didn't know for sure why the current class only held 18 students as the list for next year held 120 possible students and very few would decline. The new students were settling in well and Hadrian was surprised at how studious Ron and his counterpart were in this reality. Honestly this Ron was even more driven than original Hermione seemed to be. He wondered what had caused such a drastic change from the original time line. Hadrian looked at the door as he heard someone knocking to come in.

"Enter," he called out and turning saw his visitors were the Flamel's, he was glad they had come he wanted to let them know about the warning he had gotten maybe they would have some advice as well.

"Ah Hadrian we just came to give you the report on the first years but what has you so worried?" Perenelle asked and Hadrian knew she had noticed because well he honestly wasn't hiding it. The fact that something was so dark and ancient as to worry magic itself enough to pull these people through time, it honestly sent shivers through his body. Even Voldemort and Grindlewald, and Grindlewald had been a world wide threat hadn't warranted this amount of concern.

"Please sit I have just received some news from the phoenix council that is not even close to being good news." Hadrian waited until they had sat down in the two chairs in front of his desk, both now worried as well.

"It seems that over the last several 1300 years an enemy has slowly but surely risen. They have been building their power base for many, many years. It is only recently that the Phoenix Council has sensed the build up of evil. We do not yet know who it is, or what they want but the fact that they are this patient does not bode well. The people being pulled through time are in direct relation to this as it seems even magic is worried, she is sending them to us as aid. From what the Phoenixes tell me we still have several years before they make their next move, though it seems it will begin within the next decade. I will begin to send out warnings to our Alumni and my other contacts to keep on the look out for anything dangerous or suspicious. Also, we will need to brace the wards further as I will not risk the school and sanctuary. It seems we will need to switch them to war mode, I would rather have them fully active at all times then wait and hope and not have them power up when we need them." Hadrian told them.

"You're right Hadrian this is most definitely not a good thing. For something to have lived this long… we will need to be vary cautious as to how we proceed if we tip our hand..." Nicholas trailed off. Hadrian tried not to grimace at the thought.

"I have a meeting tomorrow with FireAxe and I will pass on the warnings. I will also contact the leaders of the Vampires, Were's, Elves and Fey. We need as many people as prepared as possible." Hadrian said. Perenelle and her husband nodded before she spoke up looking thoughtful.

"Hadrian dear, you know how loyal the house-elf race is to you correct?" She asked. Nicholas looked at her confused which funny enough was the same expression Hadrian wore.

"Yes Perenelle, but what does that have to do with this?" Hadrian asked wanting clarification on whatever crazy scheme she was thinking of next. It was part of the reason that he wanted them to be one of the first people 'in the know' about the developing situation. The way her mind worked would make his own cry. She nearly always thought outside the box and came up with wacky, insane ideas that almost always worked.

"Well, we need a secure way of knowing what is going on in all corners of the earth and we need to establish a better information network in such a way that no one notices. So we use house-elves. Their everywhere and with their popping ability they can instantly relay information between us and the rest of the alumni and various contacts. And really who would think to watch what they say around a house-elf?" She said and the males jaws dropped. It was brilliant, simple and uncomplicated meaning that it would be that much more difficult to discover. It took advantage of the wizarding populations natural disregard of the house-elves.

Hadrian nodded to himself and standing straighter he called out softly.

"Mipsy..." and only seconds later a female house-elf, appeared. Mipsy was Hadrian's personal elf and was devoutly loyal to Hadrian. Her pristine tea towel also held the Asher Family Crest.

"Mipsy, I have to ask you a question and feel free to refuse." Hadrian said. He wanted her to make this choice of her own free will. All the elves involved in the spy ring would.

Mipsy nodded though she had a slightly horrified look on her face at the thought of telling her beloved master no to anything.

"There is a great evil that has been steadily rising the last millennia. It is great enough that the Phoenix Council is worried. I was wondering if you and any other elves would be interested in forming a little spy network and keeping an eye out well everywhere for anything suspicious. We don't know who or where the mastermind is." Hadrian said and watched his friend work her mind around what he was asking of her. This was not a decision that most house-elves had to make or even contemplate making so he was not begrudging her the chance to think this through. This was no small favor after all.

"Mipsy will do so Master Hadrian, and will talk to the other elves to get their help as well." Mipsy said nodding her little head carefully as though her whole world had shifted with this one decision and perhaps it had in a way.

Hadrian let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Mipsy, this is a great help and may end up saving countless lives. Please make sure to thank any other elf that agrees to help as well. Please be careful though Mipsy if you think that you may be in danger or its too risky I don't want you to say and wind up hurt or worse killed." Hadrian told her. The little elf nodded and popped away with a serious look on her face and Hadrian trusted her to decide who it was safe to ask for help from and who it wasn't.

He stood and smiling in slight relief that there was a least something being done to thwart the plans of this latest and from what he understood, darkest threat. It made him feel slightly more secure about the future know that a plan was in place.

"Well, let's head to the Great Hall and get some food. No sense in stressing further at the moment. I will send out the letters to the alumni and my contacts after the meeting with FireAxe tomorrow." and with that the small group left for the Great Hall still deep in thought about what the future might bring.

As Hadrian prepared to meet the Goblin King he had written up a list of everything that needed to be transferred to the new high security vaults for the travelers. It was going to be a rush to get things done before they arrived. Also he would then need to talk to the Goblin King about the lordships that would be returning as it had been many years since these particular titles had been claimed.

Hadrian looked at the sun and judging the time to be about a quarter to seven he willed himself to Diagon Alley and vanished from his office in a swirl of blue fire. As he re-appeared in the busy alley he allowed himself a small smile at the familiar sight. He may no longer call Britain home but it would always have a special place in his heart. It was after all the first place he became free. As he walked towards Gringott's he took a deep breath and smiled as the magic free-flowing through the air swirled around him. Magic was still a thriving entity and Hadrian had noticed that there were much fewer squibs born in fact for every squib born in this world there had been twenty in his last. Currently in the last 10 years only one squib had been born and Hadrian knew his efforts to keep magic alive were at least partially succeeding.

Hadrian entered the bank a calm, serene look on his visage giving away nothing about the reason for his urgent business. There was only one other person in line, but when the head goblin looked up at his entry and saw who the newest customer was he promptly got up and began leading Hadrian down the twisting hallways to FireAxe's office. It took ten minutes before they finally arrived due to the maze like set up that the goblins used. With a grateful nod and two galleons to the head goblin in thanks Hadrian entered the office at precisely one minute to six in the evening British time.

"Greetings FireAxe, thank you for seeing me on such short notice. Unfortunately the news I bear is anything but good." Hadrian stated not wishing to waste the goblins time. The goblin raised a brow and leaned forward in concern.

"Just what grave tidings do you bring Phoenix Wizard?" FireAxe asked.

"I have been informed that the Phoenix Council has identified a great evil that has been building unnoticed for the last 1300 years. It has just finally reached a precipice that brought the councils notice to it. Several people are being called through time by magic to give aid to this new threat and are due to arrive next week. My purpose here is two fold. One I want to warn you and your people of the coming conflict. For it to be bad enough to warrant intervention from magic itself..." Hadrian paused and saw FireAxe wore the same expression of concern that he and the Flamel's had upon receiving the news.

"The second reason was that I need to set up several high security vaults for the visitors with these items to be placed in the vaults. I will be back in five days to set up further...protections on each vault so that only the rightful owner can gain access. Also you may want to warn the account managers for those accounts that they are going to want to claim the lordships. As it has been more than ten years since an active holder has held the titles they are free to claim them." Here Hadrian handed FireAxe the list he had prepared and waited as the goblin king looked at what was being done. As his eye read through the document you could see when it clicked and he looked at Hadrian in slight worry, excitement and fear.

"For magic to call these… I understand your worries even more. I will prepare my people for the coming conflict. We will begin to prepare for war, thankfully it seems we have a little time to prepare." FireAxe said and Hadrian nodded relieved that the Goblins would be standing against this new threat. Unlike most Hadrian did not want them to swear loyalty to himself. He just wanted either neutrality or the promise that if they were attacked they would retaliate. The fact that the goblins would be standing with them was more than Hadrian could have hoped for. He quickly bowed to the Goblin King and excused himself from taking up anymore of his time.

Once back outside he realized that he had been in the meeting for an hour and with a wry grin vanished once more in a swirl of blue fire. He re-appeared back in his office and sat down to begin preparing the missives that he needed to send out. All of them would have privacy and secrecy charms on them to prevent unwanted eyes and ears from learning the information contained within. He needed to create a sort of form letter or he would never get them all finished in time. It would take awhile as it was to write over 100,000 letters.

With a slightly tired sigh Hadrian pulled a fresh stack of parchment forward as well as the schools register and opened it to the very first page to begin with the oldest surviving students.

Meanwhile unaware of the turmoil that was beginning, Ron sat at his desk and pondered on his first week of classes. He absolutely loved the academy. There was so much knowledge that he gained each class along with little tidbits hidden in the professors words that he had to look up in the library, further developing his knowledge. The bookcases that a been filled only slightly were now almost halfway full. His notebooks contained paragraph after paragraph of information. He had joined a study group that met on Saturday night and was joined by Emily, Silay, Hermione, Ivanna, Neville, Orion and Eli. They tossed ideas back and forth as they all had different areas that they excelled in. Ron had found that Battle Magic and Soul Magic came easier to him than others, though not to say he was a poor student in the other classes he just had to work a bit harder for the same level of work. He was enjoying the challenge immensely and despite his worries over the hard work load he was actually coping fairly well and enjoying the work involved.

The teachers were brilliant and were always willing to answer any questions, even if it was to explain why they couldn't understand the answer just yet. Honestly, Ron could not imagine going anywhere else for school. His bond with Spectre had stabilized to where Ron was able to communicate with him through impressions and feelings. He was told along with the other students that after they reached maturity and their own magic stabilized they may actually be able to communicate mentally through words not just impressions.

Ron had also begun to trade steady letters with Bill and his Dad, telling them about school and the progress he was making. With Bill he would often ask questions about a quirk of magic; like how Ron and his friends used a different style of focus besides wands. Bill had told him that wands had been mass produced to allow average witches and wizards to achieve stable, consistent results with their spells. The specialized focus Ron used was tailored to his magic's...personality for lack of a better description. Ron did magic better when he focused and had a clear image of what results he wanted. Adding in wand motions would have just confused him and slowed him down.

The Bracelet focus he used allowed him to build up his magic, form a clear image and speak the spell or will it to fruition while waving his hand. According to Bill this was the same methods ancient wizards used when wielding their staffs. After talking to Professor Flamel, she told him that this method of magic was fairly common in what the muggle world referred to as third world countries as they still maintained their own traditional ways of using magic instead of the more expensive wands. The other advantage to not using a wand was that when a magic user was put into conflict against a wand user they would often snap the others wand, not only was that a missive insult, it also left them crippled and unable to use magic until it was replaced. Academy students would often learn spells that could be done without any type of focus so that should their focus ever be lost they would not be defenseless.

Also each focus had a return rune placed on it so that if it was ever taken the owner could simply will it back to them. Bill had told Ron that he was actually going to go to Kyoto to get his own focus the first chance he had. He also gave Ron advice about which books were going to be the most helpful to his studies although he had to transcribe whole sheets of information for Bill once the red-headed curse-breaker realized that the Library here at the academy contained books written by the Founders of Hogwarts. In fact he had written down several pages of information from one of Salazar Slytherin's books about dragon's and sent it to Charlie. The letter he had received had made him laugh himself sick as the dragon tamer had gone on and on about how amazing the information was and how it filled in so many holes in the knowledge that the tamers had about dragons. The letter was so scatterbrained and thrown haphazardly together that it was obvious the return letter had been the last thing on Charlie's mind.

Ron finished his Transfiguration Essay and once he had placed it into his satchel for tomorrow, left his room to prepare lunch. As today was Sunday, he had Emily and Hermione coming over to join Silay and himself for the afternoon so he needed to prepare a lunch for four people. Ron was still on the basics but today they were having spring rolls, a dish Ron had found surprisingly simple to make and fast as well.

As Ron made lunch he though about his dad's letter. Apparently his mother was still being difficult over the situation but was slowly calming down. Ron snorted to himself, honestly he would believe it when he saw it. Ron hated to admit it but it would be a while before he would view his mother in anything other than a suspicious light. Too many times he had seen as he took last place in her mind. He loved his dad but doubted that he would ever have as close of a relationship with his mother. He had already resigned himself to the thought that he would most likely be staying with Bill once school let out. Ron had also not failed to notice that his dad had not mentioned Percy at all. Ron set the filled platter of Spring Rolls on the bar top and cleaned up his mess. Ron was right in thinking that he enjoyed cooking, it served as a good way to balance his thoughts along with drawing, something that he was told by Professor Kenshin the Mind Magics teacher to take advantage and to do one of them at least once a day to allow himself to organize his mind, the beginning of occlumency.

Ron looked up as his friends entered the Talan and smiled to himself. While things may not be perfect at home he had a great group of people surrounding him and supporting him, even if they didn't know all the gritty details. While his whole world may have been turned upside down on itself he still had his anchors, and that made everything a-okay.

As several people began their preparations, thousands of miles away in a dry, sandy desert a figure walked over the sands, though no foot prints were left in his wake. The plan had been derailed by Phoenix Academy and the choke-hold that magic had been caving to was now non-existent. He had hoped that with his manipulations the last two major wars of the magical world would have allowed his puppet to begin the process of erasing magic, but his puppet had been thwarted once more by that dratted headmaster of Phoenix Academy. The blasted man had destroyed many of his plans without even trying and it was infuriating. But no matter he still had many plans and options available and as he crested the last dune and looked at the dig site he smiled. Soon his servant would return to his side, free of the imprisonment it had suffered these last 3400 years. He himself had only partially freed himself enough to begin his plans 1300 years past.

As the dig team pulled several stone caskets from the sand the figures eyes landed on the smallest one but also the one covered in the most runes. Yes soon...soon magic would be gone and the world would be free...


	9. Choices and Risks

**Choices and Risks**

 **A/N:** **The poem is mine. I hope everyone is having a good holiday season from Halloween to Christmas. To everyone who guessed the travelers correctly free cookies. P.S. Everyone who reviews this chapter will go into a drawing and will have them chance to become an alumnus and pick their species and specialty. So please, please review.**

Hadrian could not believe the amount of responses that he received from the Alumni. They had responded in droves promising aid and information. All of them were aware of the fact that for the phoenix council to take action meant that the situation was dire indeed. Hadrian himself hadn't slept in almost a week as he made plan after plan. Not just for the coming conflict but for the pending arrival of the travelers tomorrow. He had placed house-elves all around the world, and each reported to another elf that collected and condensed the information. The leaders of each respective race had also been informed and were beginning to prepare their people for the eventual conflict. The preparation would be slow as none wanted the human governments to think that they were the targets of the movement. Hadrian had to move carefully, he was after all trying to bring the many countries into unison not bring the world to its knees through foolhardy action.

Nicolas and Perenelle had been after him for several days now to stop and rest, but all Hadrian could think about was his experience during the days of the second war against Voldemort. So many deaths, tortures, failures and victories. War was dark, painful and Hadrian knew that even though they may win, part of them would still lose. There are no heroes in war, just survivors. He had also been working with FireAxe to finalize the vault formations. He may not be able to give the travelers everything that they had had in their time, but they would have more than enough to make their own lives here. Hadrian stood in his chambers leaning against the balcony railing, forcing back his exhaustion with ease of practice. The forest was dark with the approaching night as its night life ran or flew below. The students were settling well and so far, no issues had arisen.

Hadrian had felt saddened that despite his efforts, so few students were accepted into the academy. Many times, he had thought to himself on whether it would be better to just accept students in a manner similar to Hogwarts and the other schools. But then he remembered the amount of lost, old, ancient and dangerous magic taught here at the school. The last thing the world needed was a villain with that amount of power and knowledge at their disposal, so he decided against it. It still didn't make it any easier to accept that so few people were pure of heart and accepting of other races. Hadrian sighed and wondered why he was always alone. He knew it was possible for him to have a mate, but as the years passed, his hope dwindled further and further. It was only a hundred years ago that he had finally resigned himself to being alone for the rest of his existence.

He acknowledged that in some ways, this wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It meant that he wouldn't be responsible for chaining someone to him and troubling them with the burdens he shouldered every day. He was, in many ways, broken from being alone and the war. Being forced onto a battle field as a child had broken him and his friends in ways not even they recognized at the time. Their growing dislike of being touched, the shunning of sleep due to nightmares, the paranoia of their surroundings, the fervent possessive, protective behavior of those they considered theirs. Perhaps more so than any others, the so-called 'Golden Trio' fast grew into deadly fighters and tacticians. They pushed themselves into learning anything they could if it would help them protect each other and end the war.

Well the war had finally ended, but Hadrian was alone. No family, no friends, nothing he could hold onto. He had won the war but lost himself, and privately Hadrian admitted that he would probably never heal from that. It showed in small ways that everybody considered just odd eccentricities that they shrugged off. The way he never had his back to a window, the fact that very, very few had ever touched him and even then, it was only briefly, the fact that he rare slept more than an hour or so before rising in defeat, the fact that he was armed to the teeth under his clothes at all times and was constantly on alert. The war may have ended, but most of Hadrian had never left the war behind. Now he would be dragged into another one. He couldn't afford to stay on the sidelines however. The lives of his students and teachers depended on his ability to protect them from harm. The wards brushed against his mind and Hadrian let his mind wander over the borders with sharp detail.

The wards had surpassed his wildest dreams. The small gate was the only entrance into the Academy grounds and was very, very difficult to find. Even then, the wards had sealed the gate against any trying to gain access without permission from Hadrian. The dimensional pocket that held the reserve and the sanctuary was fortified by many other wards and protective enchantments. The reserve was actually one of the greatest protection for the students. It was thousands upon thousands of miles of untamed wilderness, filled to the brim with wild animals that were fiercely protective of their territories. Between dragons, nundus, hydras, chimeras and more; very, very few would be able to make it through unscathed. It was the one of the main reasons that he hadn't attempted to acclimate the animals to human presence. Hadrian could go inside freely due to his phoenix half but anyone else was risking death.

Hadrian returned to his balcony just as the sun began to makes it ascent into the velvet sky above. The golden hues turned the sky a sea green as they began to push back the shadows of the night. Hadrian took a deep breath of the clear, crisp air, filled with magic untamed. A smile flittered across his face and he turned to gather his pack he had prepared beforehand. Fawkes was taking him to the arrival point of the travelers. He had made sure packed a first aid pack just in case any of them were injured. He then walked out onto his balcony once more and released his wings from confinement. He stretched and let out his dark ebony colored wings as he waited for Fawkes arrival. Hadrian cocked his head as a faint thrilling tune came over the wind. It was far away but gradually grew louder as the source came closer. Hadrian smiled as he recognized the song of Fawkes. As the crimson phoenix alighted on the balcony railing, Hadrian bowed slightly in greeting to the ancient bird.

 _Greetings, Hatchling. I assume that you are ready to depart?_ Fawkes thrilled. Hadrian inclined his head.

"Indeed, thank you for accompanying me on this journey. I do not wish for them to view me as a possible enemy." Hadrian told his friend. The phoenix wasn't his familiar, Fawkes bonded had died in their old world many hundreds of years ago. However, he viewed the phoenix as a close friend and confidant. The bird launched from the railing and held out his tail feathers for Hadrian to grasp. Upon doing so, the avian hybrid found himself standing in a arid, dry desert he recognized as the Australian Outback. He walked forward but came to a stop when he felt as though he had walked into a wall. The sheer magic that was condensed into the small area was immense and Hadrian knew that this was indeed the arrival point. He stepped back a bit and sat down in a meditation pose on a nearby rock. One did not try to rush magic, the travelers would arrive when they were meant to.

The sun had long since risen into the bright blue sky when he could feel the magic begin to ripple. His eyes opened as he saw a small orb of bright incandescent white light. It pulsed softly as it grew larger and larger. It took almost an hour before the orb was nearly 25' across. It stayed that size as the orb seemed to become denser and denser, the light now solid instead of fog like. Hadrian's eyes widened when he saw spiderweb like cracks begin to spread across the surface. Fawkes and Hedwig then landed on a nearby tree, just as the orb fell to pieces like a broken window.

The man on the far left held a man that stood about 6'3" with deep burgundy hair that hung straight and was pulled back in a low tail that hung just past mid shoulders. He had a large build and his muscles were very much defined. He wore a crimson tunic over a gold long-sleeved, undershirt. He wore cream colored breeches with a black sword belt and frog in which rested his sword. He wore black knee high boots that seemed to be made out of some type of animal skin. Over his shoulders was a cream and red cloak. Hadrian swallowed with some difficulty as his soul seemed to try and twine around the man. Shaking himself out of his gaze he moved on.

The woman next to him was a woman with long, straw colored hair that held a slight curl to it. It hung down to her waist in a waterfall of gold. She had a slight build and stood 5'7" and wore a gold long-sleeve dress with black lace trim in an ivy pattern. She also wore what Hadrian realized were the same boots as the first man.

The next person was another woman. She had raven dark hair the held a blue shine to it. It was pin straight and hung to her waist in an ebony curtain. She stood a little taller than the other female at 5'9". Hadrian noticed that she wore a blue gown with bronze trim. Across her waist was a set of bright silver daggers, with a sapphire embedded in the hilts. In curiosity Hadrian looked back at the other woman and looked for a weapon. It took him a minute to notice the peaking over her shoulder was the head of an ebony colored staff. He looked back at second woman and saw that she wore Bronze colored boots.

The person was a man that Hadrian had to do a double take as his soul itself seemed to pulse in response to his presence like the first man. He had messy black hair that was forcibly pulled into a low tail to restrain it. It hung to the man's mid-back and had an almost green shine to it. He stood at 6'2" with a lithe build and wore a deep emerald tunic over a long-sleeve silver undershirt. He had on silver breeches and knee-high, black animal skin boots. On his back peeking over each shoulder was what Hadrian recognized as Katana's. They were a shining silver with Emerald wrappings. He had an emerald cloak tied at his neck that hung just past his knees.

The group of four looked at him carefully with the two males seeming to stare at him intensely, focus clear in their eyes. Hadrian bowed as he began to speak.

"Greetings, my name is Hadrian Angelus Asher I am the Headmaster of Phoenix Academy of Magical Arts. The current year is 1992 and we are currently standing in the Australian Outback." Hadrian said as he straightened. The four nodded their heads in return. The red head then spoke first.

"Good marrow, Master Asher. My name is Godric Gryffindor, these are my companions Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Thank you for being here to welcome us as I must admit, traveling through time is new and slightly unsettling for us. Are you aware of any reason as to why magic has called us here?" Gryffindor asked. Hadrian slowly nodded his head as each of Gryffindor's companions were introduced.

"Yes, Master Gryffindor. It seems an evil has been hiding and prepare for the last 1,300 years and is about ready to take it move. We don't understand it goals just yet, all we know is that it is powerful and secretive. I myself was alerted by the Phoenix Council just a little while ago." Hadrian told the group. He could see that they were contemplative and slightly worried although Gryffindor had a curious look on his face.

"I must admit I am surprised that the Phoenix Council even contacted you. They rarely even contact a phoenix bonded." Gryffindor stated. Hadrian smiled slightly.

"Indeed that would normally be the case, but when I was a young child I was bitten by a basilisk and was saved when a phoenix had me join him on his forced burning. I then became half human and half phoenix." Here Hadrian paused and flexed his wings. They all had wide eyes but still listened without interruption.

"In fact, Master Gryffindor I do believe the phoenix would be very familiar to you." Hadrian smiled inwardly at his slight pun while Gryffindor tilted his head confused. Hadrian gave a light whistle and Fawkes flew down from the tree and circled the group, with the founders looking on in shock and in Gryffindor's case, joy. Fawkes began singling a joyful tune and landed on the founders shoulder and the pair flashed a bright clear gold as they stared at each other. Hadrian smiled to himself, Fawkes was finally back with his original bonded. Hedwig landed on Hadrian's shoulder and the four turned the wide eyes onto her.

"This is Hedwig, she is my familiar. She is an Ice Phoenix and has been with me since I was eleven, though she only became a Phoenix when I turned 14. Now I do believe we need to get you someplace more comfortable. Would you prefer to come with me or go to England?" Hadrian asked. He didn't want them to feel pressured. They were mature experienced adults that were more than capable of making their own decisions. The group of four stared at each other for several minutes before turning back to Hadrian.

"We will come with you, thank you for the offer." Slytherin stated as Gryffindor continued to stroke Fawkes back. Hadrian nodded and the group linked hands and vanished in a swirl of fire.

William Weasley stood confused in the atrium where they stored the finds from the tombs. Everything was still here but a vase had come up missing. He wondered why someone would steal such a little thing when there were objects worth so much more just inches away. He gazed at a stone tablet that they had found with the vase and tilted his head confused as he slowly began to translate the writings.

 _Darkness fell across our lands,_

 _As life withered over the sands._

 _Together the two bring naught but despair,_

 _With no hope to be found even in prayer._

 _We stood against them one and all,_

 _But it seemed we did naught but stall._

 _Until they came to bind them both,_

 _Locked by three and sealed by oath._

 _The keys hidden forever more_

 _The devil within to fade to lore._

 _Protected by those who led us through_

 _Each to help bring life anew._

 _Separate and whole hidden apart_

 _Kept away by those of pure heart._

 _Imprisoned for crimes against natures core_

 _Keep them away, this we implore_

 _For no mercy is found from those in the dark_

 _No joy to be had in winter's deep mark_

 _We did what we could though small it may seem_

 _What happens now is to us but a dream._

Bill's eyes widened in horror as he spun around hoping that the quartermaster was wrong that the vase had merely been moved, but much to his dismay the vase was indeed gone.

"Shit." Bill muttered.

Hadrian sighed in relief that he had a few minutes away from the all-encompassing presence of the founders. He knew they didn't mean to be, but they came from a time where magic was open to one and all. Now-a-days, those with magic had learned to suppress its energies within to avoid notifying the non-magicals that they were different. He sat at his desk and dropped his head into his hands. If there was ever a time where he dearly missed his friend's guidance, now was it. He had no idea why he reacted so strongly to Gryffindor and Slytherin and why they seemed to focus so much on him. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and hide under his covers.

Sadly, he still had to conduct the teachers meeting and introduce the founders so as to avoid any incidents. Then he needed to give the four a tour of the school, as right now they were just settling into their quarters. He had maybe a half hour until the teachers meeting and he would once again be face to face with the founders. This was turning out to be much more difficult than he had anticipated.

 _Harry-mage what is the problem?_ Hedwig asked from her perch by the window.

"The problem Hedwig is that my magic is acting oddly and I don't understand why. I don't know why it seems to be focused on Gryffindor and Slytherin or why they were watching me the entire time. Do you think they think I am a threat?" Hadrian asked his familiar.

 _I highly doubt that they were watching you because of that. If your magic is acting oddly then you need to meditate and focus on what it is trying to tell you. As you are part phoenix your magic is much more instinctual than a normal wizard. This holds true across all species, but especially among the immortal races._ Hedwig stated while preening her feathers.

Hadrian sighed and thunked his head against his desk. Why did his life have to be so difficult? He stood from his desk and set a timer before settling on the floor in a meditative position. As he sunk into his mind, Hadrian let himself float in his magical core and just relax. He was surprised to see to branches of magic leaving his core, but they seemed incomplete. Tilting his head, Hadrian gently focused on the strands and could see that they were recently formed and were incredibly deep bonds. Hadrian was surprised to see that they bonds did in fact go all the way to his soul. With a sudden jerk he flung himself out of his meditation and scrambled to his feet, his face a mask of shock, worry and longing.

 _Harry-mage?_ Hedwig asked as she flew to land on his shoulder and pulled at his hair in comfort.

"My mates…Hedwig they're my mates. Oh merlin what do I do? I can't do this to them!" Hadrian muttered as he began pacing frantically. He had accepted that his mates would never be found and that that was probably a good thing. No one wanted a damaged mate after all. But for him to be mated to Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin was beyond shocking. The two had just been dragged through time, away from family and friends, away from their school and the world they had known. The last thing that they needed was someone claiming to be their mate. The idea was laughable. Hadrian's head jerked up as Fawkes flamed into the room.

 _Hatchling, you are their mate. There is no denying that or hiding from it as much as you may wish otherwise. They are aware of you being their mate, and I can tell you this. They will not give up in their pursuit of you until they have you mind, body and soul. Let them help you, hatchling no one is meant to be alone let alone the submissive. Your instinctive desire to hide is evidence that you have been alone too long. Hatchling if you don't let them in, your mind and soul is liable to rip itself apart._

Hadrian stared at the phoenix as his mind churned through the words the avian had conveyed. A part of him desperately wanted them by his side, but the other side merely pointed out how everyone who had stood with him before – died. He couldn't condemn them to death by becoming their mate.

"Fawkes I can't do that to them. I caused the death of too many people just because they were friends and family. I won't place that kind of target on them." Hadrian said.

"Maybe that part isn't up to you." A deep timber voice stated from behind him. Hadrian froze as his mind completely locked up. Almost mechanically, he turned to see Gryffindor and Slytherin standing but feet away. How they had gotten there without him knowing, Hadrian didn't know until he saw Hedwig land on Slytherin's shoulder comfort in her eyes.

"We have been long accustomed to danger, little one. We are sorry that you have faced trials that left such deep wounds on your soul, but we are your mates. You cannot decide for us what is and isn't too dangerous." Slytherin stated conviction clear in his tone.

"Little one, there is nothing in this or any other realm that could turn us from you. You are our mate; ours to love, protect and to hold through any and every trial to come our way. Little one no one is meant to live alone forever." Godr – _Gryffindor_ stated as he walked forward. Hadrian stumbled back his mind a mess of jumbled emotion and thought. When his back finally hit the wall and he could retreat no further, Gryffindor merely laid his large hand against Hadrian's shoulder and locked eyes with him.

"What risks we take, the choices we face are ours to choose. Little one we will always choose you."


	10. Lost in the Darkness

**Lost in the Darkness**

Bill knew that he needed to report the theft of the Urn immediately, the Goblins would decide what to do from there. If the Egyptian Mages had had so much trouble imprisoning whatever resided in that Urn, the world would be in a lot of trouble if that thing was released. Bill quickly memorized the warning and left the storage room. Bill had no ideas as to who the thief was, but he could tell that it was probably not a good person. The other thing he worried about is how they knew to steal the urn. Nothing else had been taken, indicating that the thief was only after the urn. That made him even more concerned. How could the thief have known about the urns contents and locations when the tomb had only been uncovered less the 48 hours ago? Not even the curse breakers had managed to log everything the tomb had contained.

Though calling it a tomb was somewhat erroneous since there was no body to be found. The contents hadn't seen the outside world since the high reign of the Egyptian Pharaohs, so who the hell was this thief? Bill arrived at the apparition point and vanished with a faint crack. When the world had come into focus he was standing in the Egyptian Magical Bazaar. It was bustling and filled with people and vendors selling many different kinds of merchandise. Bill pushed through the crowds and made his way towards the Egyptian Branch of Gringotts. He walked calmly up the steps as he knew that storming into the bank could see him becoming a head shorter if the goblins saw him as a threat, employee or no.

Bill approached the desk of the Goblin fielding meeting requests. As he waited in line, Bill wondered as to why the thief had taken the Urn but had left the tablet behind. The tablet had been only a meter away, so why leave it behind?

"Excuse me, my name is curse breaker Weasley. I need to speak to Drafthook as soon as he is available about an incident with an item recovered from the tomb." Bill stated. The goblin nodded and pressed down on a faintly glowing ruby the was covered in runes on the counter. Bill nodded his thanks and stepped to the side to allow the next customer to proceed. It was nearly half an hour before Bill saw the ruby flash three times in rapid succession. The goblin waved bill onwards and Bill gave him a nod before heading down the hallway behind the desk. Bill made numerous twists and turns before he finally came to a door that had the name Drafthook written in Gobbledygook on it. Bill knocked once and entered knowing that goblins hated it when people cost them time just for niceties.

Drafthook was the goblin in charge of directing the curse breakers exploring the tombs. His office was large and filled with expensive furnishings, showing his rank amongst the goblins.

"Curse Breaker Weasley, what is the problem? Did some moronic newbie set off one of the tombs wards again?" Drafthook asked irritation in his tone. Bill shook his head instantly. Bill had a lot of respect for Drafthook as he had been trained many years ago at Phoenix Academy.

"Thankfully, no. We're still cleaning up the remains of the last idiot. No, the problem is that there was a theft from the items taken from the tomb while they were in storage. Nothing else has been taken showing that the item stolen was the intended target, though how the thief knew about it remains a mystery. The item is an Urn, specifically one used by the united Egyptian Mages to trap a demonic entity of some sort." Here Bill paused to rattle off the warning on the tablet. Drafthook's gaze was sharp and analytical as he listened to the information Bill presented.

"I will alert the director. Weasley I want you to return to camp and bring that tablet here to be secured. We cannot allow the thief to rectify his mistake and get his hands on it. Do not stop for anyone, Weasley. We don't know if someone in the camp is working with the thief. We have a little time, as it sounds as though the Urn needs keys to release the demonic entity, keys which have been hidden elsewhere. If nothing else, we can trust the Mages were cunning and crafty when it came to hiding those keys." Drafthook stated. Bill nodded his agreement. He had broken into enough tombs to have a very healthy respect for the Egyptian Mages. They would not have left the keys with meager protections.

Bill stood and folding his right hand into a fist, he thumped it against his sternum. Drafthook returned the gesture and Bill promptly exited the office to head back to camp post haste. Thankfully, the Bazaar had emptied a bit so getting back to the designated apparition point was much easier. When Bill arrived back at camp, the whole area had descended into chaos. One glance alone told Bill the reason – Bandits. Bill had a bad feeling and took off at a run for the storage room. The journey itself was a small distance, but the numerous bandits Bill was forced to fight slowed him down. He had just down the eighth one, when he finally arrived. The door was ajar and taking a deep breath Bill edged into the darkened space.

He ducked and thanked every deity for his instincts or his head would have been taken off clean at the neck by a bandit that had been lying in wait by the door. A quick reveal spell showed Bill that there were 7 bandits in the room and Bill was on his own, in a room filled with cursed artifacts. This was going to be a challenge. Bill rolled behind a Tapestry to avoid the blood boiling hex the bandit had aimed at him. He sent a curse at the feet of the bandit and smirked when he saw it hit. The bandit was a dead man and didn't even know it. That curse was a petrifaction curse developed by the Mages. It slowly petrified the victim from the outside in and was beyond painful and it would take the target quiet a lot of time to die. Bill moved forward staying low and flipped into a handstand/cartwheel to avoid the dual spells shot at him from two bandits on either side. Bill flung a quick warding spell at the door to keep all the bandits in, and conjured numerous snakes that immediately attacked the bandits. One of the two managed to incinerate the snakes, but the other fell victim to the poisonous bite of a black mamba.

Bill began trading spells with the other bandit and finally nailed him with a strangulation curse. He moved on, not thinking about the dead and dying men behind him. This was something that he had never told his parents, though he knew his dad knew. His mom thought that his job was dangerous enough without having to know that her eldest was regularly required to kill the bandits attacking the high profile camps. Bill knew that there were four bandits left and after casting silencing charms on his shoes Bill managed to sneak up on two standing side by side facing the door. Bill used a piercing hex on both and the pair dropped to the dusty floor, dead the instant the spikes went through their skulls. Two left.

The last two were going to be more difficult, was they were both standing in opposite corners with their backs to the wall. Bill stared at the first and noticed the numerous artifacts laying around him. The one directly to his left, had been the hardest to remove from the tomb simply because any who touched it had their souls sucked out in into the statue as their body crumbled to ashes. Bill lunged and fired a tripping hex, sending the bandit sprawling backwards – right into the statue beside him. The man let out an agonizing scream that faded very quickly as his body crumbled. Bill ducked and watched the spell bounce off the wall. Spinning, Bill began to fight the last of the Bandits, now feeling the exhaustion he had been pushing back. After all, he had been working in the tomb all day breaking down wards.

The fight felt like it lasted forever before Bill finally got close enough pull one of his daggers free and imbed it in the man's. Bill honestly hated killing, but if someone came at him with the intent to do him harm or kill him, Bill reserved the right to kill them first. Panting, Bill looked for the tablet and was worried when he saw it was gone.

"Please, dear merlin. Tell me they didn't already make off with the damn thing." Bill muttered as he began searching the Bandits. He finally found it on the bandit that had died due to the Mamba and tucked it into a pouch on his belt. He took down his ward on the door and stepped out into the darkening night air. The camp seemed to be calming as the bandits were disposed of and Bill waved at a few as he headed back to the apparition point. The walked to Gringotts felt as though it had taken an age. Bill was waved past the desk and he knocked before entering Drafthook's office.

"Ah Weasley, judging from your appearance either bandits or the thief." Drafthook stated calmly as he linked his hands together on his desk.

"Both, Bandits hired by the thief. I found the tablet on one of the ones I killed." Bill told him while handing over the tablet. Drafthook held it, reading what was written before placing it to the side.

"Very good, Weasley. You may return to camp to assist with the clean-up." Drafthook stated and nodding Bill left the office. Gods, he hated clean-up.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Hadrian was a mixture of confused emotions when he received a meeting request from Ragnok the new director who had long since been involved with Hadrian and his past. Godric and Salazar, as they insisted he call them were indeed very persistent. He was constantly invited on walks where the discussions ranged from favorite foods to personal values. Hadrian knew that this was part of the courting process, but they made it so difficult to _focus!_ They had only been in this time for two weeks and already they were changing Hadrian's life around. Dear gods, he had only pulled three all nighter's in those two weeks and had been scolded up one side and down the other. And the teachers were supposed to be on his side! Instead, they seemed to find the whole thing quite humorous. In fact, just four days ago he had been working in his office going over possible sources for the evil the Phoenix's sensed and had skipped lunch. Hey – cut him some slack he had a lot to focus on alright? It was only an hour or so after lunch that his office door had swung open to reveal Godric and Salazar, both having displeased frowns on their faces.

They had literally dragged, _dragged_ him from his office to the kitchens. Apparently, Nicholas had tattled to the pair about his eating habits or lack thereof. They had then decided to help him build better habits. Now he had one or both of them coming to find him and escort him to every meal. They seemed to also be setting themselves up to do the same in dragging him out of his office at night. It was maddening! Sure, he had a few bad habits – everybody did. But it wasn't hurting anyone so what was the problem? Hadrian shook his head trying to prepare himself for the meeting. He knew he needed to bring the founders as well inform the Flemels so that they could keep an eye on the school while they were gone. He sent out a mental call to Hedwig and asked her to ask them to come to his office. Hadrian also knew that this would be a good time to also give the four their vaults, and explain his past. They did deserve to know.

He had just finished cleaning up his desk when his door opened to show the founders. All four had stayed in their usual attire and had been exceedingly grateful that Hadrian had uniforms in similar styles so they didn't seem out of place as they would have anywhere else. Changing times was hard enough, it was a small comfort to not have to change their clothing styles as well. All four had loved Phoenix Academy and after hearing about the poor state that Hogwarts was in were studying everything about the academy so that they could improve their own school. Granted, some of the knowledge and classes wouldn't be offered as Hogwarts accepted all students, not just the pure of heart. Heck, the founders themselves were sitting in on many of the classes and were enjoying themselves immensely. All four loved learning, Godric found that he loved Elemental Magic and Runes. He also was a guest speaker in the Battle Magic class and he enjoyed that as well.

Salazar loved Alchemy and had spent many hours discussing the topic with Nicholas, to the mans delight. Salazar also loved blood magic as that had been a rarely used magic even back in the founder original time. Salazar, much like Godric, sat in on the Potions classes as well and enjoyed passing on tricks and ideas with the students, all of whom were overjoyed to be learning from the man. Helga sat in on Soul Magic, much to Hadrian's shock and seemed to enjoy creatures and Herbology on the side. She also spent some time discussing healing with Professor LeBau. Rowena loved Arithmancy and the Mind Magics. She spent quite a lot of time talking with Perenelle over transfiguration. All told, the four had been exceedingly glad that they had chosen to come to the academy instead of returning to England.

"Hadrian what did you need us for?" Helga asked as the four entered the room.

"It seems that Ragnok, the new director has asked for a meeting to discuss what the Phoenix's told us. I also need to hand some things over to you four and explain them as well." Hadrian stated. Godric laid his hand on Hadrian's shoulder sending a shiver through the smaller man.

"We would be happy to come with you, Hadrian." Godric stated and Hadrian saw the others nod. He gave them a small smile as the each linked together and Hedwig landed on his shoulder. With a flash of white, blizzard like snow the five of them vanished from Hadrian's office and reappeared in the office of Director Ragnok. Hadrian thumped his right fist over his chest in greeting, which was copied by the four beside him. Ragnok nodded his head in return.

"Greetings Hadrian, and welcome you four. I imagine things have come as a slight shock to you, but we shall have to return to that later. Hadrian, just over 24 hours ago an Urn was stolen from the camp that just recently opened a tomb in Egypt. No one on the team though much of it, not when compared to the other finds. However, after it was stolen it was discovered that it had been used by the Egyptian Council of Mages to seal away a demonic entity." Ragnok stated. Hadrian's eyes widened and he pulled the piece of parchments towards him that held the warning that Ragnok stated came with the tablet.

"So it is still locked away. The thief knows that, but doesn't yet know how to unlock it. However, neither do we. If the Egyptians sealed it away, they would have used nothing less than their best to protect the keys. Most likely the keys had too much magic in them to be destroyed, leaving them no choice but to hide them away. The problem is that we don't know what the keys are or where they might be hidden. We could probably have some clues but since the Valley of the Mages has been lost since it was hidden, we will have to start from scratch. Ragnok, who on the curse breaking team knew what the Urn contained?" Hadrian asked as his mind was rapidly forming several ideas and thoughts in multiple directions.

"No, that is part of the problem we have in identifying the thief. No one on the team knew what the Urn was until after it had been stolen. It was stolen 48 hours after being removed from the tomb." Ragnok said.

"Ragnok, who was sealed into the tomb?" Salazar asked. Hadrian looked at him and could see his mind was moving even faster than Hadrian's.

"No one. It merely held many cursed artifacts." Ragnok stated.

"The Egyptian people believe that whatever is around your grave, is taken with you into the afterlife. It makes sense that no one would want a demonic entity possible following them into the realm of the dead." Godric stated. Hadrian and Salazar both nodded in agreement.

"We need to find out when this battle took place and who was involved. Only then will we possibly find clues as to the keys locations. The other thing that makes me wonder…" Hadrian trailed off. Surely that couldn't be right?

"Hadrian what is it?" Rowena asked as the group stared and the thoughtful hybrid.

"Well, think for a minute. No one knew what the urn was. It has been locked away since the height of the Egyptian Empire. If no one on the team knew what that urn was, and told no one… Someone _knew_ that urn was in there and what it contained – long before that tomb was ever opened. There are only two possible options and with the warning by the council that narrows it down to just one." Even the founders looked puzzled at his train of thought but nodded to show that they were following along.

"The only way for someone to know about the urn, its contents and location was for them to be there when it was sealed." Hadrian stated and saw all of their eyes widen.

"The phoenix council said that this evil had been developing for over a thousand years, meaning it was concentrated solely on one figure, and one figure alone. The only one that I could imagine wanting to free this demonic entity is the figure the tablet mentions with it. The one it _served._ " Hadrian finished. All of the group looked worried but they all nodded to show their agreement with Hadrian's analysis.

"I don't however, understand how this being survived for so long. We now know that it was completely active during Egypt's rule, but how long had it been active before it was locked away and when did it break free of its bonds?" Helga asked thoughtfully. Hadrian tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling in thought. Why now? Why did this figure wait until they had opened the tomb before stealing the urn…

"What if it's not fully free yet?" Hadrian muttered. Seeing their looks he explained.

"This thing knew the location of the urn, but waited until the curse breaking team broke through to the tomb before stealing it. If this thing is as powerful as the mages warn – why wait? I think it is still partially locked away. It can moved and use its abilities to some extent but not even close to all of them, otherwise it would have just snuck through the wards and taken the urn and tablet with no one the wiser." Hadrian stated. Salazar nodded.

"I think you're correct. That explains why the evil has taken so long to build, it is not just cunning but the thing it still weak and partially bound." Salazar said. The whole group nodded.

"So in summary, we have an unknown figure that is extremely powerful and of unknown origin that is thousands of years old. It is slowly but sure breaking free of the binds the Egyptian Mages placed on it and with its prior knowledge already has a head start in knowing what it might need to unlock the urn as well as possible locations." Rowena said drily. The whole group groaned.

"We are in soooo much trouble." Godric muttered as the man pinched the bridge of his nose. The group nodded.

"Right, we need to move on. Depressing thoughts later. Hadrian has something to tell you and give you." Ragnok stated. Hadrian sweatdropped as the founders focused intently on him.

"Right well to put in plainly, you are not the only time travelers. I came from a future parallel world that is now so different from this one as to be unrecognizable." Hadrian blurted. Their eyes widened and he could see the acceptance and puzzlement on their faces.

"Did magic pull you here as well Hadrian?" Rowena asked. Hadrian paused but shook his head.

"No I don't believe so. See in my world, the year was nearly thirty years ahead of this one. I was a child of prophesy and spent my entire non-existent childhood fighting Voldemort." Here Hadrian saw recognition, as the four had been informed of recent events.

"I attended Hogwarts and was nearly killed every year in the castle due the manipulations of the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. The man thought that he alone should be the leader of the light, and as such he wanted me easily moldable and easy to eventually kill off. Needless to say I won the war, despite his wishes. However, then man had been slowly destroying the balance of magic and it had long since passed its tipping point. Fewer and fewer magicals were being born and creatures were dying off rapidly. The entire magical world was only decades from fading away completely. So, I decided to travel back in time to fix the stupid man's errors, but doing so would create a paradox so I split into an alternate time line. I came alone, except for Hedwig and Fawkes as everyone else I cared about died in the war. That is why I created Phoenix Academy was to preserve the Balance of Magic." Hadrian rattled off and fell silent. He knew there was much more to it, but they didn't have the time to go the in detail. He still needed to tell them about their vaults. All four had looks of horror on their faces due to the fate of the magical world and the suffering Hadrian went through.

"Anyway, I had several very dear friends that passed on their titles to me when they died. Neville Longbottom had been Lord Longbottom and" Here Hadrian paused for slight effect, "Lord Hufflepuff." He finished. Helga gasped and he saw the other three founders eyes look at him in shock.

"Luna Lovegood was another friend and sister to me. She became Lady Lovegood and Lady Ravenclaw." Hadrian stated. Rowena's jaw dropped as she joined Helga in staring at him.

"I was originally born as Harry James Potter, I was Lord Potter, Lord Black, Lord Peverell and…Lord Gryffindor through birthright and Lord Slytherin by right of Conquest." Hadrian finished privately enjoying the gob smacked look the four had. Ragnok also seemed gleeful at seeing the four so stunned.

"You – you became our heir?!" Helga stuttered. Hadrian grinned unrepentantly at her.

"I was yes, I am not anymore due to the potion I used to anchor my new identity. However all of your heirs are alive in this world, well except for Salazar's whose last descendent was Voldemort." Here Salazar snorted in derision.

"Descendent maybe, but the murdering mongrel is no heir of mine." Salazar said forcefully. The others nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, You guys can claim your titles as your current heirs are unaware of their lineage, but the money that has to stay with them. So, since I took the remnants of your remaining fortunes with me when I came, I have placed them into four high security family vaults along with the belongings that go with each. You won't need to worry about money for a long while." Hadrian said and broke into laughter at the looks on their faces. Oh how he loved shocking them.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Those blasted mages just wouldn't give up. He finally possessed the urn trapping his servant but now he needed three keys to unlock it. He didn't know where the keys were or who had them; the interfering mages had sealed him before his servant after all. By the time he began to gain awareness of the outside world once more, the keys had already been long hidden and forgotten. Not that he knew about the keys. He only knew about the location of the urn due to them moving it constantly. He gained awareness thirty years after his imprisonment, but his servant hadn't been locked in that tomb until 50 years after.

No matter, he would find those three keys even if he had to tear the world apart. The magical world would once again know his name - Sonneillon, the Demon embodiment of Hate. Then they would fall at the knees of his master, Abaddon. Magic users had long ago sealed the breach between the demon realm and earth, but if magic became weak – if the magic users that protected Gaia fell, the Demon Realm would triumph and darkness would reign once more. After all, humans were so easy to _manipulate._ In the Darkness of his hideout, the demon's eyes flashed a gleeful hellfire red.


End file.
